


Pajarillo

by AlannaBlack, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Prostitute Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Songfic, Starker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trans Peter Parker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. Obsesión

Aunque antes manejaba a toda velocidad sin detenerse a reparar en lo que lo rodeaba, una noche algo llamó su atención cuando tuvo que cambiar su ruta habitual.

La primera vez miró con cierta repugnancia. Era un espectáculo algo penoso ver todas esas de delgadas piernas enfundadas en medias de red, apenas cubiertas por lo que simulaba ser una falda o alguna extravagante pieza de ropa y siempre sobre tacones altos. Peinados extravagantes, escotes profundos y descarados, labios hinchados y brillantes y más de una insinuación vulgar a lo lejos ofreciendo sus artes.

La segunda vez pasó por ahí deliberadamente. El asco dio paso a la curiosidad. Si él quisiera, podía pagarles a todas, a una, a la que fuera, pero nunca lo había hecho con alguien de la calle y no estaba dispuesto a romper ese récord tan impecable del cual se jactaba.

Por un tiempo ese par de veces quedaron en el olvido. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales ocuparse, pero una noche de juerga la ansiedad pudo más. Se dirigió dispuesto a subir a quien fuera. ¿Por qué no? Él siempre se salía con la suya y esa vez no sería la excepción. ¿Por qué no probar algo diferente? ¿Por qué no seguir mostrando quién era él en realidad? Bastaría con que se bajara para que se pusieran en fila y él se diera el lujo de elegir tal y como lo hacía cada vez que iba a Las Vegas o las pedía por catálogo.

Aunque empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, aun sabía lo que hacía y escogió el auto que usaría como carnada. El Saleen S7 nunca pasaba desapercibido y él iba por la mejor. Era un gusto morboso que se había instalado con furia en su mente esa noche. Manejó haciendo rugir el motor y llegó a la zona roja. Aunque la mitad de la ciudad ya dormía, la otra mitad apenas estaba empezando sus labores. Bajó del auto y como lo había pensado, todas dejaron los potenciales clientes con los que estaban haciendo trato sólo para ver que en serio era él.

Tony Stark estaba buscando una prostituta con la cual pasar toda la noche.

—Señoritas —dijo con aire triunfal mientras aquel harén callejero lo rodeaba—. ¿Quién es la mejor de ustedes?

Todas se miraron. Si hubiera luz de día habría sido más fácil distinguirlas y elegir, pero quería la emoción del misterio. Quería la sorpresa cuando las tenues luces de su habitación dieran en el rostro de la elegida.

—Ninguna de ellas te va a dar lo que yo. Si buscas quien pueda complacer cada una de tus fantasías, aquí estoy yo. No te vas a arrepentir, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar —contestó retadoramente una voz fina pero no tan femenina del todo.

Tony se dio cuenta de que las mujeres se dispersaban como si algo las hubiera repelido y sin decir más, regresaron a lo suyo. Las botas de tacón de aguja y aquellas piernas enfundadas en esas medias de red eran llamativas. El rostro. Si tuviera que adivinar su edad, tal vez no pasaba de los dieciocho o quizá tenía menos.

—No. Creo que te confundes. Busco una chica de verdad. No te ofendas, pero no creo que tú lo seas —dijo irritado mientras veía aquella delgada figura que tenía cabello negro corto y un ajustado vestido de látex negro que mostraba más de lo que debía cubrir.

—Puedo ser lo que tú quieras. Anda, aprovecha ahorita que estoy libre porque si lo piensas mucho, mi mercenario va a venir y te va a ganar.

Tony miró fijamente. Aquellos labios rojos y ese aire irreverente era algo que no podía resistir y eso le estaba causando cierto conflicto interno. Nunca se le había ocurrido semejante cosa.

—No.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta, aquella figura se perdió en el callejón. Contra su voluntad, se quedó mirando fijamente aquella espalda blanca y fina. Tal vez era la espalda más bella que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Su andar era grácil, como si se balanceara mientras caminaba. Era algo natural, inherente a su andar. Respiró profundamente y lo siguió.

"¿Por qué no?"

—¡Hey, tú!

Aquella figura siguió caminando sin detenerse.

—¿Tienes una idea de quién soy? —gritó Tony, pero ese ser casi etéreo disfrazado de demonio siguió su marcha.

"Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida si sí o si no, ¿eh, Tony?", pensó para sus adentros.

—Bien, fui muy grosero y lo siento. ¿Cuánto cobras? —le gritó.

Aquella figura volteó lentamente y se detuvo. Tony avanzó para darle alcance, pero una moto pasó rápidamente justo al lado de él y le cerró el paso. Aquella visión hecha carne y que representaba el deseo, pronto se subió y se aferró a aquella espalda gruesa. Esos labios rojos se abrieron una última vez.

—Te dije que te apuraras. Tal vez en otra ocasión, señor Stark.

La moto aceleró y Tony se quedó desconcertado, mirando como aquel súbito deseo era apagado por la decepción. Caminó a prisa hacia su auto, ignorando las pieles que se le ofrecían como premio de consolación, pero ya no quería nada de eso. Quería a aquella figura que con muy poco, le había demostrado que no era tan irresistible como él creía.

Regresó a su casa con el orgullo herido. Nadie le había dicho que no antes. Nadie había mostrado dignidad ante su presencia. Él rechazaba siempre. Él era quien se negaba, pero esa vez, en unos pocos minutos, alguien al fin se había impuesto demostrándole que realmente no era tan poderoso. Se bebió una botella tratando de ahogar esa imagen que se había instalado en su mente. Si algo odiaba Tony, era obsesionarse con lo imposible.

Con el paso de los días, Tony volvió a su rutina y ningún escándalo lo rodeó. Se sorprendió de ver que nadie había mencionado ese incidente nocturno. Ninguna voz se alzó para delatar sus peculiares gustos ni el intento de transacción que iba a realizar. Se entregó a sus proyectos, siguió haciendo millones como siempre, pero había algo que lo inquietaba.

Ya no manejaba a toda prisa para llegar pronto a su casa. Comenzó a recorrer esa calle una y otra vez todas las noches tratando de encontrar lo que tanto había despertado su interés. Se bajó en más de una ocasión tratando de correr con suerte, pero ya no estaba. Pidió santo y seña de aquella misteriosa figura de piernas largas y cabello corto, pero nadie le supo dar razón. La obsesión lo estaba trastornando. Comenzó a andar por barrios que eran tan peligrosos como una autentica zona de guerra. Solo una vez una chica se acercó a darle la única pista que podría serle de utilidad.

—Siempre está aquí de ocho a diez. Después de esa hora anda por cualquier lugar. No tiene un lugar fijo y es muy escurridizo.

Tony se fue no sin antes pagar generosamente por esa información que ahora era un indicio. Sin embargo, ni toda su tecnología servía para poder encontrar a aquella figura fugitiva que se escondía bajo la oscuridad.

Pasó el resto de las noches de ese año tratando de encontrarlo, pero nada. Contrató detectives y se relacionó con algunos cuantos tipos de reputación dudosa, pero nadie pudo decirle nada de su paradero. Tony se estaba volviendo loco. Ni siquiera en Año Nuevo desistió. Aprovechó que había demasiada gente en la calle para ver si era capaz de verlo, pero no.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco años.

Cinco años en los que su cordura se vio mermada por la obsesión de una aparición fugaz. Cinco años consagrado a esa insana costumbre. Cinco años de su vida pasando las noches buscando él mismo y todo el día esperando noticias nuevas, pero nada. Solamente cuando su amiga y asistente de toda la vida descubrió lo que había estado pasando y lo encaró, se detuvo una noche. Los honorarios que pagaba a aquella gente equivalían a haberse comprado dos edificios enteros.

—No sé por qué te obsesiona tanto. De verdad Tony, tienes que parar. ¿En serio crees que vale la pena? ¿Vas a perder todo lo que tiene por algo así? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Si fueran drogas o alcohol, lo entendería. Incluso si pasaras horas encerrado trabajando, ¿pero esto?

Avergonzado, miró a aquella mujer de porte imponente.

—No tengo una buena respuesta. Solamente quiero saber quién es.

Pepper lo dejó solo. Se fue de su vida y le dio razones por demás poderosas para que él se detuviera. Ella le dijo que no toleraría el escándalo si es que alguien más lo delataba, pero a Tony no le importaba nada.

Llevaba años fantaseando con esa piel que aún bajo la oscuridad, se le antojaba suave al tacto. Estaba embelesado con el eco de esa voz dulcemente cínica, con esa audacia que había visto en esos movimientos. Había pasado noches enteras dibujándolo. Había pasado horas encerrado recreándose con esa única imagen y había roto casi todo lo que podía romperse dentro de su casa, sólo de recordar la destreza con la que se subió a esa moto para escapar de él. Había roto las botellas y se había cortado con los cristales al sentir los celos calcinarlo cada vez que recordaba esas delgadas manos sujetarse a la espalda de un desconocido. Lloraba y se lamentaba cada vez que imaginaba que ese cuerpo se extendía glorioso sobre las sábanas de la cama de alguien que no era él. Gritaba desesperado cada vez que su ya retorcida imaginación le proyectaba imágenes en las que ese cuerpo tan delgado era sometido a los ímpetus obscenos de alguien que no era él.

Pero al mismo tiempo que la locura arrasaba con él, la débil esperanza de volverlo a ver lo consolaba y sonreía embelesado al imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer por esa tentación que una noche con su sola presencia lo había trastocado.

Ignoraría sin protestar su pasado con solo verse reflejado en esa mirada que él imaginaba transparente pero poderosa. Olvidaría de buena gana la interminable lista de hombres que habían tocado ese divino cuerpo antes de él. Pondría el mundo a sus pies para que lo destruyera solamente para tenerlo como su amante, para contemplarle siempre.

Si pudiera, retrocedería en el tiempo para habérselo llevado en cuanto apareció. Si pudiera, lo tendría cautivo como a un pajarillo. Se encargaría de que no le faltara nada, de ceder a sus caprichos y de asegurarse de que nada más lo hiciera ir a ofrecer su piel y sus caricias a otra gente. Lo tendría encerrado y lo acostaría en sabanas de seda, con pétalos de rosas. Le besaría la piel todo el día para borrar el rastro vulgar de las caricias y besos que pudieran existir sobre esa piel suave. Vería que se escondía debajo del maquillaje y se esmeraría por mantener la lozanía que, sin duda, su cuerpo ostentaría.

Si pudiera, haría lo imposible para olvidarse de manera definitiva de esa fantasía que venia a atormentarlo e inflamaba sus pasiones en solitario. Haría lo que fuera con tal de no seguir tocándose a sí mismo mezclando la rabia con el deseo, la culpa con el placer.

Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más, tal vez quedaría curado de esa terrible obsesión.


	2. El sexto año

Después de su último arranque y de haberse recluido voluntariamente en un centro de rehabilitación, Tony se sentía como un hombre nuevo. Al menos, era funcional otra vez y cuando la ansiedad atacaba, respiraba profundamente, aunque no era capaz de cerrar los ojos por miedo a ver nuevamente esa desquiciante visión que cual sirena, le tentaba.

Ya casi no recordaba su voz, pero de poder hacerlo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que retomara ese hábito tan vil y destructivo. Ahora era presa de los fármacos y los necesitaba para poder sobrellevar el día a día. Se levantó y se miró al espejo. Realmente ese trance le había pasado factura y su rostro reflejaba los estragos del agotamiento. Ya no era aquel hombre con aire cínico y que, aun ostentado su madurez, era atractivo. Esa mañana parecía una burda caricatura de sí mismo.

Buscó su pastillero, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío. Aunque se le hacía tarde para llegar a una junta importante, sabía que de no atender él mismo sus asuntos, en la noche estaría cometiendo locuras. Lamentó que su único amigo y empleado de confianza también se hubiera ido. Lo había corrido una noche cuando trató de evitar que Tony saltara al vacío en uno de sus ataques de ansiedad. Aunque al salir de su rehabilitación había ido a disculparse sinceramente y había admitido sus errores, Happy lo había mandado al diablo.

Llamó a su secretaria (ahora tenía una) para pedirle que pospusiera su reunión. Sus manos temblaban por la ansiedad cuando subió a su auto y se dirigió a la farmacia. Tenía prohibido pedir cosas a domicilio. Ahora él, por recomendación de su terapeuta, debía hacerse cargo de sus cosas, no importaba qué tan simple o complicada fuera la situación.

La calle por la que siempre pasaba para llegar a aquella enorme farmacia estaba siendo reparada y tuvo que tomar una desviación. Comenzó a hiperventilar al reconocer el camino y se detuvo. Aun a esa hora y con toda la discreción que se pudiera, había mujeres y hombres ofreciendo sus servicios. Procuró mantener la vista fija en el camino. No quería que aquellas terribles visiones lo aterraran otra vez. No quería sentirse a merced de su locura otra vez.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Volteó cuando vio una figura conocida pegada a una ventanilla negociando lo que era obvio. Apretó el volante tan fuerte que, de haber podido, lo habría destrozado con sus manos. Un calor terrible lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y su quijada se trabó. El sudor escurrió copiosamente por su frente y como pudo, se desanudó la corbata y abrió las ventanas. Era de mañana y no podía ser posible que desde temprano la vida le hiciera una jugarreta de esa magnitud.

—¡Carajo, Tony! ¡Para, para! —se gritó a sí mismo.

Se detuvo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y sin querer evitarlo volteó solo para darse cuenta de que aquella figura ya no estaba ni el otro auto tampoco. El claxon de los autos detrás del suyo lo trajeron de vuelta.

—¡No, no, no! —gritó golpeando el tablero.

Aceleró sin importarle el límite de velocidad permitido. Todo lo que su mente veía era aquella figura arqueándose sensualmente sobre aquella ventanilla y de repente, imaginó que lo que estaría a punto de pasar. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente y no podía pensar con claridad. Veía ese desfile de imágenes obscenas que mucho trabajo le había costado sepultar forzadamente. Veía nuevamente ese rostro que lo había atormentado deshaciéndose en expresiones de placer por alguien más que obviamente no era él. No podía controlar ni su respiración ni a su mente.

Vio la farmacia a la que debía llegar a cómo diera lugar y frenó violentamente. No podía pensar con claridad. Bajó del auto sintiendo que las piernas no le respondían y como pudo empujó la puerta de cristal. Entró y se dirigió a toda prisa al mostrador y aunque a esa hora estaba casi vacío, solo una persona estaba delante de él. Tony sintió que no podía respirar. Las manos le temblaban, su boca estaba seca y sentía ligeros aguijonazos por todo el cuerpo, como si miles de espinas lo estuvieran atravesando al mismo tiempo. Era presa de los escalofríos por el miedo y el ardiente abrazo de la ira en ese momento.

—Amigo, disculpa, ¿puedes apurarte? —le exigió a quien estaba delante suyo.

No obtuvo respuesta y el dependiente tras el mostrador lo miró con preocupación.

—Señor Stark, tenemos un doctor disponible. Pase de inmediato si lo necesita—dijo el dependiente.

—¡Lo que yo necesito es que este imbécil se apure o me deje pasar! ¡Eso es lo único que necesito, maldita sea!

—Señor Stark, tranquilícese —dijo el dependiente mientras hacía señas para que alguien se acercara a auxiliarlo.

—¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Quiero que este imbécil se quite de mi camino ahora!

Tony no se pudo contener y sujetó del hombro al chico que estaba frente a él para empujarlo y no le importó que cayera al suelo.

—¡Oiga! —gritó el dependiente y pronto uno de los vigilantes del establecimiento fue a ver lo que sucedía.

Tony estaba furioso. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer fulminado y esperaba que fuera rápido. Le molestó todavía más ver que aquel chico se levantaba lentamente sin siquiera mirarlo mientras sentía que el guardia lo sujetaba con fuerza. Ese momento de ira le pareció eterno. Tony escuchó una voz débil mientras el guardia trataba de llevárselo arrastrando hacia la salida y sintió que volvía en sí. Juraría que conocía esa voz de alguna parte, pero no sabía de dónde.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el guardia mientras Tony trataba de voltear para ver a aquel chico.

—Sí… De todas maneras no me alcanza. Disculpe las molestias —dijo el chico mientras levantaba el dinero que se le había caído.

La voz del dependiente aún se escuchaba detrás suyo.

—Me apena mucho, Peter, pero ya sabes. El gerente dijo que ya no te diéramos nada si no…

—Yo entiendo. Gracias de todas formas.

Tony dejó de oponer resistencia al agarre del guardia y hasta que pudo convencerlo de que lo soltara, se quedó quieto. Bajó la mirada apenado cuando el chico salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar.

—Yo… lo siento —dijo dirigiéndose al dependiente aun con la voz agitada—. De verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó. Solo venía por mis pastillas y…

El dependiente le aventó el paquete cerrado al suelo. Tony ni protestó por aquel gesto brusco que se había ganado. La voz del dependiente lo trajo de vuelta.

—Le voy a pedir de favor, señor Stark que acuda a otra sucursal. Ya no podemos surtir aquí su receta. En la tarde nos comunicamos con su secretaria.

—De verdad lo siento. Yo…

El dependiente le dio la espalda y Tony salió escoltado por el guardia. Estaba en la calle cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado el auto encendido. No le hubiera importado que alguien se lo hubiera llevado.

—Ah… el chico… ¿lo conoce? —le preguntó al guardia.

El hombre lo miró despectivamente mientras se tronaba los nudillos de ambas manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Va a seguir humillando al muchacho? ¿Cree que porque usted es quién es tiene derecho a pasar por encima de los que no tienen nada?

Tony sentía que no podía soportar más la vergüenza. Su ansiedad había obrado en contra suya una vez más.

—Quiero disculparme con él, por favor. Mire, sé que soy un cretino y que con justa razón hoy sumé cosas muy malas a mi lista de errores, pero por favor, permítame ayudarle. Escuché que tiene problemas y quiero ayudar.

El guardia lo miró de arriba abajo. Tony nunca se había sentido tan humillado por una mirada así.

—Se llama Peter Parker y vive a seis cuadras de aquí, en el edificio que está… Bueno, lo va a reconocer. Solo pregunte por Peter cuando dé vuelta a la derecha, en la esquina hay una tienda. Todos lo conocen y en serio, si me entero que usted le hizo algo malo al chico, lo va a lamentar.

Tony esbozó una mueca que fue un torpe y mal intento de disculpa. Se subió al auto odiándose aún más de lo que ya hacía.

—Oficialmente hoy hiciste lo peor que pudiste haber hecho. Ojalá y el chico tenga los pantalones para ponerte en tu lugar luego de lo que le hiciste —se reprendió.

Manejó lentamente por las calles que le dijo el guardia y dobló lentamente al ver la tienda. Estacionó el auto para bajar y preguntó a un par de señores que estaban fumando si conocían a un tal Peter.

—¡Ah, el sobrino de la italiana! —dijo uno de ellos.

—Es en el edificio que está ahí, cerca del callejón, pero ¿va a subir con su ropa cara y ese ostentoso reloj? Dudo mucho que usted baje vivo de ahí —contestó el otro.

Tony frunció el ceño. Iba a decir algo cuando uno de ellos lo sujetó del hombro.

—Ojalá y sea usted un portador de buenas noticias. Los Parker necesitan toda la ayuda que sea posible, más ahora que el chico está a punto de dejar la universidad otra vez porque... Usted verá por qué.

El otro dio una bocanada profunda a su habano y el humo dio en la cara de Tony. Ni se inmutó cuando el humo seguía saliendo de la boca de ese señor e iba en su dirección.

—Es una lástima que tenga que hacerlo después de todo lo que han pasado, pero vaya. Ahí le dirán qué departamento es.

Tony se encaminó y pronto vio que el lugar estaba rodeado de indigentes y que en las escaleras había algunos jóvenes drogándose. El único ascensor estaba descompuesto y lleno de basura. Se oían gritos, ruido de televisores prendidos y algunos otros sonidos que indicaban lo que realmente sucedía ahí.

“Te mereces esto y más por estúpido. Ojalá y saliendo te quiten hasta la soberbia que no te sirve para nada”.

Preguntó a una chica que estaba parada en una puerta si sabía cuál era el departamento de los Parker. Tras haber recibido el dinero que Tony le extendió, la chica señaló la puerta. Tony se dio la vuelta cuando la chica comenzó a acariciarse sugestivamente para llamar su atención.

Tony sintió que no podría hacerlo. Tal vez si dejaba un cheque generoso debajo de la puerta sería suficiente, pero ya había hecho mucho daño esa mañana.

—Esto es lo que divide a los hombres de los patanes. Toca la puerta y da la cara —se dijo tratando de infundirse valor.

Tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Tocó algunas veces más y no salió nadie. Por un momento pensó que aquella chica lo había engañado e iba a ir a reclamarle, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y el mismo chico al que había empujado estaba ahí.

—¿Diga? Ah, es usted.

Tony pensó que le cerraría la puerta en la cara, pero aquel joven seguía ahí, parado en el quicio de esa sucia puerta. El aroma a humedad era insoportable aun cuando era temprano.

—Yo… —Tony sintió que no podría seguir hablando. Miró al chico y se dio cuenta de que no pasaba de los veintitantos—. Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó hace rato. No tengo cara para pedirte que me perdones. Sé que soy un imbécil, que soy lo peor, pero sólo quiero ayudar y…

Una voz gritó desde algún lugar de ese departamento.

—¿Peter? ¿Quién es?

El joven se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—No es nadie. Sólo un idiota que me quiere vender algo.

—¡Pues ya córrelo!

—¡Ya voy! —gritó molesto el chico.

Tony bajó la mirada avergonzado. El chico bajó la voz.

—Mire, mejor váyase. No pasó nada. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me trate como basura por vivir donde vivo y créame que es lo mejor antes de que los tipos de allá se den cuenta de que usted está aquí y le quiten hasta lo que no trae.

Tony suspiró. Negó con la cabeza y se atrevió a mirar ese rostro que era la viva expresión de la indignación y la vergüenza.

—Déjame ayudarte. Estoy muy avergonzado por lo de hace unos minutos y… lo siento mucho.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas y Tony le extendió el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en el saco. El joven lo tiró al suelo sin usarlo.

—Váyase. No pasó nada.

—Por favor. Te lo suplico.

El chico sonrió aun cuando las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Todo el mundo sabe quién es usted y si en su calidad de filántropo viene a hacer su buena obra del día, en serio se equivocó de lugar. Busque niños en la calle, gente que no tenga nada qué comer, ayude fundaciones de esas que de seguro usted conoce bien, no sé. Hay muchas causas mejores que tratar de hacerse el santo redimiendo basura como nosotros. Nadie le pidió su ayuda y si esa es su forma de hacer las cosas bien, la verdad no le creo nada. Entre su impaciencia en una fila y su comportamiento tan azaroso, la verdad no confío en gente como usted.

El chico azotó la puerta y Tony se quedó ahí parado, tragándose su coraje. Cuando bajó, se dio cuenta de que habían tratado de vandalizar su auto. No lo habían conseguido pero la alarma sonaba de manera espantosa y por los nervios, tardó en apagarla. Uno de los señores que le había dado la dirección del chico, lo miró divertido. Tenía un parche en el ojo y su aspecto intimidaba.

—¿Le fue bien con Peter?

Tony bajó la mirada.

—Tiene carácter el chico.

El viejo se empezó a reír.

—Por eso lo conocen aquí, porque le ha partido la cara a medio vecindario. Tiene suerte de haber salido vivo después de lo que le hizo —Tony miró al viejo y éste le aventó el humo del puro que estaba fumando—. Aquí las noticias llegan rápido y si acepta un consejo, mejor no regrese. Él siempre encuentra la forma de salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Su tío Ben era peor y May, esa mujer es un pan de Dios, pero desde que enfermó… El chico no la ha tenido fácil.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Tan terrible es querer ayudar al chico y a su tía? Su amigo, el otro señor dijo que…

El hombre dio una bocanada profunda.

—Los Parker son muy orgullosos. Podrán estarse muriendo pero no aceptan ayuda de nadie y no confían fácilmente en las personas. Prácticamente no confían en nadie.

Tony abrió la portezuela del auto.

—Gracias.

—Por nada.

Tony subió al auto. No fue a su junta. No tenía cara para ver a las personas, menos después de seguir actuando por impulso.

***

—¿A qué hora regresas?

La música sonaba a volumen bajo.

—Tarde. No me esperes.

May se acercó con un pañuelo y le limpió la comisura de los labios.

—Tienes mucho labial aquí.

Se acercó a un espejo y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Miró que la mujer se enjugaba las lágrimas

—Pero no te preocupes. Ya cada vez falta menos para que te saque de aquí. Hey —dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel rostro demacrado—, tranquila. Nick te manda esto.

El chico soltó suavemente el rostro de su tía y buscó en su bolsa un frasco.

—No, dile que no. Todo el mes él ha estado pagando las medicinas y…

—Me pagó por adelantado y no, no fue por esto. Es de los pocos que lo saben y que nos guardan el secreto. Además, a esta hora ya no hay nadie en la calle. Nadie más me ha visto desde esa vez y mira que ya tiene mucho tiempo.

May abrazó a su sobrino y le dio la bendición.

—Cuídate mucho, Peter.

El chico sonrió.

—Te quiero, May. Toma la pastilla y trata de dormir. Estaré bien. Mañana temprano yo hago el desayuno antes de irme a la escuela, ¿sí?

El chico se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Apagó la luz y abrió despacio la ventana. Aunque traía puestos los tacones, se dio tiempo para bajar con cuidado. Lo que menos necesitaba, aunado a todos los problemas que iba cargando a cuestas, era que sus vecinos se dieran cuenta de su otro trabajo, ese que por mucho tiempo le había permitido no morir en la miseria después de que el único sostén de su hogar muriera y los dejara a él y a su tía en el desamparo.

“Unas noches más o las que falten, lo que sea con tal de sacarte de aquí”.

Besó el guardapelo que May le había regalado y se ajustó el vestido. La peluca estaba en orden, no así sus ideas. Miró las luces de aquella motocicleta encenderse y apagarse un par de veces y suspiró. Esa era la señal. Caminó lentamente, tratando de que los tacones no hicieran tanto ruido a esa hora.

—¿Listo?

—Vámonos.

—¿Creíste que te ibas a deshacer fácilmente de mí, bebé?

Peter se aferró a esa espalda ancha y le clavó las uñas.

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca y manejar? Ya me está esperando un cliente.

Aquel tipo hizo rugir el motor antes de arrancar.

—Me debes comisión.

—Ya sé.

—Y esta vez no te hagas el tonto.

Peter enterró sus uñas con furia. El tipo le apretó una pierna en respuesta.

—Ya sé que te debo más que la comisión y la vida y todo. ¿Contento? —preguntó Peter.

El conductor no contestó. La motocicleta arrancó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.


	3. Tonto

Encendió un cigarro con manos temblorosas. Fumar no lo estaba calmando, pero era una manera de disimular sus nervios. No era fácil llegar caminando con paso firme y con la frente en alto. Sabía que ninguna de las chicas de esa cuadra ni de toda la manzana a la redonda lo soportaba, pero todas tenían que acatar lo que Wade dijera, especialmente él.

Aquella cita arreglada se fue al carajo y aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba, estaba furioso. Aun le dolían los nudillos y la comisura de su labio ardía. Al menos ya no estaba sangrando. Haber llegado cinco minutos tarde al hotel en el que había quedado de verse con ese cliente, le había costado unas cuantas bofetadas y a él, un arranque de ira para que no le molieran el rostro a golpes. Antes no se defendía por órdenes expresas de Wade, pero a últimas tenía que hacerlo.

“Mi dinero y luego arreglas tus problemas éticos. A menos que quieras vender galletas puerta por puerta te lo creo, pero ya sabes en qué estás metido y creo que gracias a eso pudiste pagar la renta este mes, ¿cierto, bebé?”

Una bocanada más. El hielo que había conseguido ya se estaba derritiendo pero la inflamación no se iba. May se preocuparía por eso y su salud recaería.

“Por lo menos el idiota lo pensará mejor antes de volver a llamarme y si quiere que se la… Que vaya Wade y se lo haga”, pensó furioso mientras sujetaba el pañuelo contra aquella punzante sensación.

Esperó un par de horas sin que ningún auto se detuviera a llamarlo. Miró cómo una a una sus compañeras de oficio empezaban a irse, pero nadie lo buscaba. Ya no era como antes, cuando era la sensación en esa calle y a cuál más ofrecía su dinero para que se subiera a su auto. Cada vez le iba peor y le angustiaba que por lo mismo, ya no podía solventar los gastos en su casa. Se las ingeniaba para hacer malabares con su vida como estudiante en las mañanas, salir corriendo para ayudar en la tienda del señor Fury y a veces, cuando Wade no estaba de mal humor y le daba la noche libre, tratar de dormir más de cuatro horas, pero el dinero era un problema latente otra vez.

Así como tenía días “buenos” o más o menos tranquilos, tenía días infernales como ese. Su promedio estaba bajando y eso le causaría que le retiraran la beca que recibía en la universidad, porque ya no tenía pretextos para justificar su bajo rendimiento ni sus constantes inasistencias. El señor Fury, aunque mal encarado, era el único que le tenía consideraciones por haber sido amigo cercano de su tío y le ofreció a Peter un trabajo de medio tiempo que no era tal cosa, pues el chico apenas y podía ir unas cuantas horas a ayudarle a la tienda y no tenía un horario regular. Pese a eso, el tendero le pagaba un sueldo completo y le ayudaba con algunas otras cosas para la manutención de su casa. Ese señor fue el único que les tendió la mano cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal para él y para May, quien nunca pudo superar el dolor de haber visto a su esposo morir frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Peter aun recordaba haber llegado de la escuela con su primer reconocimiento por su excelente promedio y ver todas esas patrullas afuera de su casa. Entró corriendo solo para ver un enorme charco de sangre y a su tía en estado de shock. No tenía más de quince años cuando eso pasó. Después de ese fatídico día, las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor. Las entonces desconocidas deudas de juego de su tío arrasaron con el escaso patrimonio familiar y la débil salud de su tía se vio afectada. Sólo el señor Fury se acercó a tenderles la mano, tal vez conmovido por los remordimientos de haber sido uno de los compañeros de juerga del patriarca de los Parker.

Peter se esforzó por no dejar la escuela y por cuidar a su tía al mismo tiempo, pero era imposible. La depresión de su tía se agravó. Se negaba a comer, a arreglarse, a salir de la cama. Peter sentía que no podía soportarlo y decidió dejar la escuela y buscar un trabajo en el que alguien le pagara lo suficiente para no morirse de hambre y tratar de cuidar a May tanto como se pudiera. Los gastos se fueron acumulando uno tras de otro y tras haber empeñado y malbaratado lo poco que tenían, fue cuando un día se decidió.

Había escuchado de “El Mercenario”, un tipo que regenteaba a quien se dejara y cuyos casos fueran así de desesperados como el de Peter. Sabía que era un tipo repugnante, si no físicamente, sí en el trato con las personas. Una de sus vecinas le había hablado de él. Al igual que todos los que vivían en ese edificio, aceptar un trabajo mal pagado era una alternativa poco viable. Esperar la asistencia social implicaba comprobar una serie de requisitos que Peter y su tía no cubrían, así que robar o vender droga, era lo único que le quedaba para tratar de sobrevivir, o vender lo único que en verdad poseía y que nunca había disfrutado: su cuerpo.

Peter lo dudó mucho porque no se imaginaba a sí mismo haciendo eso, menos a su edad. Trató de sobrellevar un poco más la situación, pero el estado de salud de May no le permitía demorarse más. Lloró amargamente antes de decidirse, pero en cuanto se armó de valor viendo la realidad de las cosas y fingiendo una determinación impresionante, el apuesto canadiense lo miró de arriba a abajo con deseo y con un gran fajo de billetes en ambas manos. Peter había salido de su casa diciendo que iba a buscar un trabajo nocturno como cargador en una bodega, y a la mañana siguiente de todo eso, regresó inmediatamente a darse un baño que le dejó la piel enrojecida y ardiendo el resto del día.

Pasó días enteros tratando de fingir ante su tía que todo estaba bien y que en ese trabajo le iban a pagar lo suficiente para salir poco a poco de los gastos que tenían. Sin embargo, eran esos mismos días los que trataba de esconder lo que hacía y de crearse un disfraz, una nueva identidad para que el asco y su edad no lo delataran ante las miradas lascivas de quienes frecuentaban ese prostíbulo disfrazado de bar. Pronto se convirtió en el favorito del proxeneta y la idea de tener que ocultarse bajo la ropa de una mujer y cumplir las fantasías más veladas de él por su apariencia delicada, lo colocaron como uno de los favoritos de ese tipo. Era cuestión de tiempo el que empezara a brincar de una cama a otra, ya no solo en la del hombre que lo “administraba”. Wade le supo sacar provecho y Peter aprendió que sólo de esa forma, podía ponerse al corriente con los gastos, al menos, hasta que pudiera escaparse de todo eso.

“Tonto. Idiota. Estúpido”, pensó mientras encendía otro cigarro.

Desde esa primera vez, sus sueños se habían ido al diablo. La familia perfecta no existía. Las tías fuertes y con cierto talante para hacer frente a las vicisitudes de la vida, eran mujeres frágiles que necesitaban ser protegidas. Los sueños de algún día ser un estudiante destacado y aportar algo a su área de interés, eran solo simples y tontas fantasías. Querer mantener intacta su dignidad hasta encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera sentir la ilusión y delicadeza del primer amor, no había sido una opción para él. Sólo había podredumbre en el lugar en el que el vivía y el fango de la desazón y la decepción lo habían sepultado vivo.

Se culpaba por haber sido tan ingenuo, por no haber buscado otra alternativa para querer solucionar sus problemas, pero no había nada que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle a un chico como él y señalado por no tener padres y porque quienes habían quedado a su cuidado, no habían hecho bien su trabajo. La única salida fácil era hacer eso que lo repugnaba hasta lo indecible, pero que pagaba las cuentas y las medicinas de su cada vez más enferma tía. La puta necesidad burlándose de él y teniéndolo sometido hasta que un día apareciera algo mejor, pero los milagros no existían de aquel lado de la ciudad.

Estar expuesto al poder de quién pagaba por su piel, era otra constante. La envidia de quienes se vieron desplazadas por él era el veneno que respiraba todo el tiempo. El temor inicial de la violencia y el ser sometido por los ímpetus de otros, era algo de todas las noches. Había tenido que aprender bajo las peores circunstancias que debía defenderse, que debía sobrevivir al encuentro en turno para poder dejar la mitad de lo ganado a quién lo regenteaba y tratar de hacer maravillas con el resto del dinero que le quedaba por tan asquerosas transacciones. Aquella tranquilidad que alguna vez tuvo siendo más chico, se había esfumado en cuanto el canadiense lo miraba con lascivia y lo acompañaba al destino pactado con el cliente que lo esperara. Cómo odiaba subirse a aquella lujosa motocicleta que sabía, había sido comprada con el dinero del trabajo y el dolor de otros.

El brillo de su mirada y la sonrisa en sus delgados labios, se tornaron en la mirada más cínica y en la mueca más falsa que pudieran existir. Todas las noches se dibujaba una expresión nueva, una máscara de guerra, algo que escondiera su miedo y su asco. La voz suave y delicada se transformó en un torrente de palabras venenosas para lastimar a quién osara retarlo. No se reconocía cuando empezaba a tratar de borrar los restos de maquillaje y los rastros de los besos lujuriosos y obscenos que a la fuerza le plantaban en muchas ocasiones. A su corta edad, su rostro tenía más amargura de la que él pudiera conocer.

Cuando May lo descubrió, Peter le sostuvo la mirada. La ropa de mujer en su armario era una bomba de tiempo y no lo negó. May lloró y suplicó que lo dejara, que encontrarían una mejor solución, pero él le dijo que no había otra forma. La culpa de saberse incapacitada para ayudar, se volvió triste y desesperada complicidad y el miedo más grande que Peter tenía, era el perderla a ella y quedarse solo en el mundo, sin una razón para levantarse exhausto todos los días. Lo peor, fue cuando alguien más lo reconoció, pero esa vez, Peter agradeció el temperamento explosivo e iracundo de Wade. Nadie más podía hablar de eso. Ni siquiera el señor Fury, que lo levantó casi moribundo una vez de la calle. Eso fue la noche que un tipo bien conocido por casi todo el mundo lo despreció y después fue tras él, queriendo pagarle. Peter había quedado impresionado y por lo mismo, Wade se dio cuenta de que el chico quería irse con el magnate.

“¿Todavía crees que un millonario va a venir a buscarte? No, bebé. Los hombres como él buscan chicas de verdad, no fantasías como tú. ¿Quieres ver a Tony Stark otra vez? Agarra una revista, busca en internet o en la televisión. El tipo de seguro estaba drogadísimo o borracho y ni cuenta se dio de lo que eres. Ya deberías saberlo, porque la basura como tú y como yo debe estar en el lugar que realmente le corresponde. ¿De veras piensas que tienes un solo chance de acercarte a un tipo así? Reacciona, bebé. Los príncipes no existen y los hombres como Stark son todos iguales, ¿o qué crees que te quería hacer? ¿Te iba a leer un cuento mientras te arropaba? Claro que no”.

Peter le recriminó lo que llevaba guardando recelosamente en su interior. Por primera vez, se sintió envalentonado y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba harto, cansado y creyó que sólo era cuestión de armarse de valor para poner a ese tipo en su lugar. Esa vez casi no la contaba. Haber creído que podía salirse como si nada, que podría empezar de nuevo lejos del alcance de Wade y sus matones, le había costado unas cuantas costillas rotas y al final de la noche, un cómplice más que le guardara el secreto. Fury fue el único que pagó mucho dinero a los pocos testigos de esa brutal paliza para que nadie dijera cómo lo había encontrado.

Apenas se recuperó, Peter tuvo que calzarse aquellos altísimos tacones y esa eterna peluca negra otra vez, con la consigna de no poder irse a menos que quisiera conocer el resultado que era obvio: Wade cumpliría el interminable rosario de amenazas le había hecho sin mayor piedad. Otra vez, los labios rojos, el maquillaje cargado, la ropa corta y ajustada. Nuevamente, a vender la piel firme, delicada, llena de cicatrices y moretones ocasionales. Vender una fantasía, una alegoría, una oda a la sensualidad, al placer, mismo que él no sentía y que no conocía por voluntad propia. Sólo se trataba de vender el deseo, la ilusión de la concupiscencia, de la complacencia hasta que el dinero se terminara. Siempre el tiempo medido y las palabras también.

La rabia, la indignación, la impotencia fue todo lo que estuvo alimentando durante esos seis largos años, en los que había tratado sin éxito de mantener un lugar en la escuela, inscribiéndose y dándose de baja apenas las preocupaciones empezaban a asfixiarlo. Había terminado la preparatoria de forma intensiva, estudiando a distancia y temiendo que alguien fuera a reconocerlo, porque él se había encontrado todo ese tiempo con muchos de los que habían pagado por su trabajo pero había sido afortunado de que ellos no lo reconocieran como lo que era: un chico delgado, casi famélico de cabello castaño y rostro inocente pese a todo lo que había vivido.

Dentro de todo ese calvario, agradecía que su disfraz le ayudara a ocultarse bastante bien, que nadie más pudiera ver al joven callado y lleno de furia que era sin todo ese aparataje que construía noche tras noche. Pasó seis años soportando una forma de vida que distaba mucho de ser tal cosa. Seis años pensando en que quizá en una noche, su destino pudo haber cambiado o tal vez, por lo menos pudo haber tenido un recuerdo que le hiciera más llevadera su mísera existencia. Seis años alimentando el resentimiento proveniente de un acto de osadía que salió mal.

Un cigarro tras otro. La delgada chaqueta de vinil que llevaba no lo cubría del frío. Las medias tampoco lo protegían lo suficiente de las miradas obscenas y de los comentarios morbosos de quienes pasaban y ya no lo compraban como antes.

—¿Cómo vas? —aquella voz lo trajo de vuelta.

La lluvia empezaba a caer a esa hora de la noche.

—Nada. No hay nada.

Wade lo sujetó del cuello y Peter sintió que no podía respirar bien. El hombre lo soltó al sentir que el chico empezaba a manotear desesperado.

—Bueno. Siendo así, te quedas a ver a qué hora aparece algún tonto con dinero en la cartera. Si aparece, no me das comisión, pero todos sabemos que si después de dos horas nadie viene, es mejor irse a dormir. Ponte hielo, a nadie le gustan las bocas golpeadas y mañana tienes que venir a ver si sale algo. Ya no te puedo tener en el bar, a los clientes ya no les llamas la atención pero tampoco te puedo dejar ir, ¿verdad, bebé? Eso sí lo sabes.

Peter se llevó la mano al cuello. Estaba seguro de que la marca de esos dedos enormes sería visible al día siguiente. No podía ir a la escuela en ese estado. Se atrevió a pedir un último favor aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—¿Me llevas a casa? Está lloviendo y no traigo dinero.

El proxeneta se carcajeó.

—Aquí te quedas hasta que aparezca alguien y si a la avecilla se le ocurre volar, me voy a enterar, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte bajo la cornisa, ahí te mojarás menos.

Un relámpago iluminó la calle mientras aquel se iba. Peter se replegó contra la pared. Tendría que llegar a secar la peluca. Era la única que tenía. Tragó saliva pero el nudo en su garganta no se iba.

“Tonto. Eres un tonto, Peter”, se recriminó el hecho de que a sus veintidós años ya no era novedad.

Se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. No era momento para ponerse a llorar. Iba a fumar un cigarro pero la cajetilla estaba vacía. No tenía dinero para más. Se abrazó como queriendo protegerse de la helada lluvia y empezó a caminar. Tardaría casi una hora en atravesar la ciudad para llegar a donde vivía y sabía que a esa hora, algún vecino podría verlo. Tal vez ya era hora de confirmar los rumores, esos que había acallado durante meses liándose a golpes con cuanto quisiera atreverse a decir a lo que en realidad se dedicaba. Todo iba de mal en peor.

Salió a la avenida principal y pensó en parar un taxi, pero sabía lo que debía ofrecer a cambio. Cerró los ojos. Eso era humillarse por nada. Un auto pasó a toda prisa y le aventaron una botella que se estrelló cerca de sus pies.

—¡Váyanse al diablo! — gritó a la nada.

En ese momento ya no aguantó más y se soltó a llorar amargamente. Sabía que el maquillaje se le iba a correr pero no importaba. De todas maneras, ya no había nadie a quien querer impresionar con ese falso despliegue de sensualidad. Siguió caminando, el ruido de los tacones siendo ahogado por la lluvia. El cuerpo mojado, helado.

Un auto pasó lentamente a su lado. Bajó la ventanilla y Peter se detuvo.

—¿Te llevo?

Peter negó con la cabeza. Lo reconoció. Era el imbécil que le había arruinado el día desde temprano en la farmacia.

—No.

Aquel hombre apagó el auto y bajó quitándose el saco. Peter apretó el paso.

—No me siga —dijo impostando la voz.

—Oye, por favor…

Peter apretó los puños.

—¿Qué quiere?

Peter se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba temblando por el frío y que le colocaba el saco encima.

—Déjame llevarte a donde vayas, o dime cómo te llamas, sólo eso. Yo…

Peter aventó el saco al suelo y siguió caminando. Tantas humillaciones en una sola vida como para sentarse de buena gana al lado de aquel hombre que lo había impresionado desde la primera vez que lo había visto frente a frente, seis años atrás y que le había causado problemas por una situación que no se concretó. El ídolo y el hombre en uno solo. Eso era algo que Peter no podía soportar y que sabía, le estaba costando caro.

Era una tontería haberse enamorado de un hombre al que no conocía y que tampoco lo conocía en realidad.


	4. Veneno

Tony estaba ido. La noche la había pasado despierto y en su ansiedad, llegó antes que nadie a la oficina. No podía concentrarse. Aquella visión deshecha de horas antes no tenía nada que ver con la fantasía que había alimentado por años. Esa imagen distorsionada de la sensualidad y el dominio, era ahora la confirmación de que su mente había jugado en su contra como siempre.

No era aquella voz la que recordaba. No era el mismo porte imponente que dominaba al mundo desde la altura de esos tacones de aguja. La lluvia y la oscuridad le habían mostrado la realidad de las cosas. Tanto dolor en una mirada y tanta dignidad en un solo acto. La vulnerabilidad a todo lo que daba. Tomó sus cosas y sin más, se regresó a su casa. No importaba a donde fuera, esa imagen que durante años alimentó de manera enfermiza, se le había revelado como lo que era: una fantasía, un sueño, algo irreal.

Por estar tan obsesionado, había olvidado algo que hacía años muchos de sus seres queridos le quisieron mostrar: las personas sentían. Las personas lloraban, pero él estaba tan embebido queriendo conquistar al mundo que se despojó de la humanidad que tenía con tal de satisfacer los deseos que su ego y su soberbia le exigían. Estaba tan complacido consigo mismo y tan orgulloso de poder tener lo que quisiera, que en el camino fue perdiendo lo más importante: su cordura. El contacto con la realidad era terrible cada vez que ésta se manifestaba. La culpa de sus impulsivos e insolentes actos le recordaba que él también era una persona, que él también era vulnerable por más que buscara un escape en algo.

Bajó del auto y se aisló de todos esa tarde. Tenía mucho que pensar pero unas cuantas horas no eran suficientes para poder callar su conciencia, aquella que había quedada sepultada en algún lugar bajo todo ese aparataje de soberbia e indolencia, pero que a últimas fechas le gritaba agonizante que se detuviera de esa loca carrera por seguir avanzando en el mundo a costa de lo que fuera y de quién fuera. Aunado a ese desprecio por sí mismo que empezaba a intensificarse, estaba el remordimiento de haber maltratado a dos personas el mismo día. Una, la que menos se lo merecía al haberse cruzado sin querer en su camino y la otra, aquella figura disfrazada de tentación que más bien parecía estar pagando sus propias culpas y en ambos casos, él quiso tomar ventaja acallando su conciencia como sólo él sabía hacerlo: haciendo despliegue de sus recursos y de los ceros que pudiera escribir en un cheque.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado. No quería tomar los calmantes, no quería dejar una dependencia para seguirse refugiando en otra. Conocía bien el síndrome de abstinencia, conocía bien el malestar derivado de todo ello, porque cuando el efecto se iba, la culpa y los desastres causados seguían ahí, acechándolo y diciéndole lo que ya todos sabían: su calidad moral dejaba mucho que desear y él era todo, menos un ser humano decente.

En un acto más o menos consciente, buscó todas las reservas de alcohol que tenía en su casa, inclusive aquellas que había puesto bajo llave, esperando probarlas algún día otra vez y las vació una por una. Miró cómo la tina en la que se duchaba, poco a poco se llenaba de aquella mezcla oscura de colores y aromas por demás fuertes. Buscó también las pastillas que tomaba y las dejó caer, incluso aquellas que el día anterior había ido a buscar con suma desesperación.

Era un coctel mortal lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero ya no quería seguir dependiendo de eso. Fue por todas las recetas médicas que tenía para seguir consiguiendo aquellas sustancias químicas que social y eufemísticamente no eran consideradas como drogas, pero que él sabía le causaban el mismo efecto que todas las que había consumido cuando era joven. Tomó las recetas y las fue quemando hasta juntar todas las cenizas. Abrió uno de los cristales del ventanal y dejó que el viento se las llevara. No necesitaba seguir transitando por la vida como un ser cuyas ansias se reducían a la satisfacción de sus instintos más básicos y detestables. Sabía que cuando la ansiedad se manifestara, explotaría consigo mismo por haber hecho eso, pero temía al hombre en el que se convertía cuando se rendía ante el influjo de esas sustancias y lo mejor, era empezar a limpiar su mente poco a poco aun cuando el cuerpo le demandara lo contrario. En eso consistiría la verdadera sobriedad que tanto necesitaba y la resaca moral que vendría con eso, tendría un impacto terrible, pero ya era hora de comportarse como un hombre, no como un adolescente tardío.

Buscó sus pendientes del trabajo y los empezó a desahogar por orden de importancia. Tampoco le dedicaría demasiado tiempo a lo laboral, porque siempre que quería corregir una conducta, se iba de un extremo a otro. Las noches de insomnio eran sus peores compañeras y su cuerpo empezaba a manifestar los estragos de esa vida de excesos. Quiso hacer una lista de las cosas que le gustaría realizar y se dio cuenta de que no había nada que realmente pudiera satisfacerlo o emocionarlo como él pensó en un inicio cuando vio la hoja de papel en blanco.

Ya ni siquiera tenía amigos. Su vida social se limitaba a esas aburridas e hipócritas reuniones en las que todos se alababan los unos a los otros, en los que se inventaban virtudes que no tenían y exageraban sus aburridas vidas para hacerlas pasar como algo fascinante. Él había participado en esos actos muchas veces y en momentos de lucidez como ése, era cuando se daba cuenta de que necesitaba algo que lo hiciera sentir una mejor persona. Recordó la torpeza cometida el día anterior y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

La culpa.

Recordar los ojos llorosos de aquel chico recargado en la puerta de su mísero hogar le hizo sentir algo que hacía años no sentía. Un chico que estaba siendo pisoteado por la injusticia de sus circunstancias y que él solo había querido aventarle un puñado de billetes para sentirse mejor después de haberlo rematado con su soberbia. Recordó las palabras de aquel viejo.

“Los Parker son muy orgullosos…”

No era como borrar las cosas tan fácilmente y que por arte de magia, su vida recuperara sentido. Necesitaba hacer más que eso y su propio orgullo era el principal obstáculo a vencer. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se preparó para lo que fuera. Estaba anocheciendo y le costó trabajo ubicar la dirección de aquel departamento. Dio vueltas y vueltas e inevitablemente salió a la zona roja. Otra culpa más, otra deuda moral más. Otro desperfecto a arreglar a causa de su prepotencia y su necedad. Estacionó el auto y se llevó las manos al rostro. No pudo evitar mirar aquel desfile de piernas y cabellos recién arreglados, aquellas sonrisas brillantes y los escandalosos escotes y estoperoles que engalanaban algunas prendas.

“Por lo que más quieras no lo hagas”, se rogó a sí mismo pero casi de inmediato se olvidó de su propia súplica.

Miró su reloj y apenas pasaban de las ocho. Reconoció aquel cabello corto y ese porte regio. Otra vez aquella figura estaba ahí, imponente, dominándolo todo desde la seguridad que le daba su arreglo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ahora era una minifalda negra y una blusa de encajes mostrando lo liso de aquel torso.

—Ahí vamos otra vez. No entiendes, Tony, en serio que no quieres entender—se reprendió.

Bajó del auto y se dio cuenta de que aquella ensoñación lo miró con cierto desprecio. Esta vez no huyó porque apenas iba llegando. Tony tomó aire, lo iba a necesitar.

—Hola.

Las pocas mujeres que estaban alrededor de esa figura imponente se alejaron lo suficiente.

—Ni crea que le voy a pagar la tintorería de su carísimo saco porque yo no le pedí que me tratara de seducir con un truco como ese—dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa. Tony respiró aliviado cuando vio que era una cajetilla de cigarros y se aprestó a ofrecerle su encendedor.

—No vine por eso —dijo Tony retirando lentamente la mano.

El humo le dio directo a la cara. Supo que fue intencional.

—¿Quiere platicar? Vaya a un confesionario. Estoy en horas de trabajo y si no va a comprar nada, no me haga perder el tiempo.

Tony se atrevió a mirar ese rostro. Se dio cuenta de que se había pintado exageradamente los labios, pero se notaba un abultamiento cerca de uno de ellos. Estaba seguro de que era un golpe.

—Bien. Negociemos. ¿Cuánto cobras? —preguntó directamente, conteniendo la sorpresa que le causó escucharse pedir algo así.

Una mueca burlona, no una sonrisa.

—Digamos que cobro mucho. Depende de lo que quiera.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—¿Cuánto?

Aquella mirada que ahora lucía fiera lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Lo que a mí se me ocurra?

Tony tragó saliva.

—Sólo pídelo.

Una bocanada profunda y la mirada clavada en algún punto del cielo nocturno.

—Usted es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, señor Stark. No hay persona que no sepa quién es usted, hasta yo.

Tony sintió que la desesperación iba a fulminarlo.

—Eso parece. Al menos la Forbes aun lo dice —contestó con arrogancia para ganar tiempo.

—Estamos platicando y estoy perdiendo el tiempo —dijo esa voz afeminada mientras dejaba caer medio cigarro al suelo—, pero me voy a arriesgar un poco. Finalmente, ambos sabemos que por tratarse de usted, yo voy a cobrarle lo que se me dé la gana porque sabemos que usted puede pagar eso y más.

Tony sintió que un hormigueo empezaba a recorrerlo poco a poco. Eran los nervios.

—Antes de que negociemos adecuadamente, me gustaría saber con quién estoy hablando. O sea, cómo te llamas.

Aquellos labios rojos se abrieron en una amplia sonrisa. Parecía una sonrisa genuina.

—Mire, señor Stark. A diferencia suya, que siempre es la misma persona, yo no puedo serlo. Ayer me llamaba Stacey. Hace dos noches era Mary, la semana pasada fui Jane, hace un mes era Gwen, un año completo me llamé Michelle, empecé siendo Felicia y hoy puedo ser quién usted quiera que sea. No les cobro por el nombre, pero sí por lo que vaya a pedir para pasar el rato. ¿Tiene alguno en especial o quiere que yo lo escoja?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Tu nombre real.

Una carcajada brotó de aquellos labios rubí.

—¿Me va a dar las llaves de su casa o me incluirá en su testamento? Digo, porque si a ese grado de confianza ya vamos a llegar, entonces yo también quiero saber qué es lo que guarda tan celosamente y quiero ver si está dispuesto a cederme un poco de su intimidad.

Tony lo miró con atención. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una gargantilla enorme cubriéndole el cuello, como si ocultara algo. El chico se dio cuenta y su voz sonó determinada.

—¿Tiene algún fetiche en especial? ¿Seremos nosotros dos o va a invitar más gente? ¿Toda la noche o quiere algo rápido? Y en serio dígame qué quiere. Ya me entretuvo mucho aquí y por lo que veo —dijo señalando con la mirada cubierta de esas espesas pestañas postizas—, en aquella esquina hay alguien mirando para acá. No sé si ese tipo quiera algo conmigo o si vaya a tomarle una foto para tratar de chantajearlo y destruirle la imagen pública que tanto trata de conservar. En cualquiera de los dos casos, se va a necesitar mucho dinero.

Tony se acercó pero aquella figura no se movió.

—Quiero que te vayas conmigo esta noche y que estando solos me escuches, por favor. No quise ser grosero anoche y…

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras encendía otro cigarro.

—No me convence su oferta que dicho sea de paso, no es tal cosa. Vaya con alguna de las otras chicas, ellas adorarían escucharlo hablar y hablar de lo que usted quiera, pero yo no. Tengo cuentas que pagar. Hasta luego, señor Stark —dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Tony se giró para sujetarlo del brazo.

—Perdóname por lo de anoche, por favor. No quise incomodarte.

—Pero lo hizo y no sé si eso lo haya dejado satisfecho.

Tony se plantó frente a ese cuerpo atrevidamente ataviado.

—Entonces ven conmigo o dime qué tengo que hacer para que…

Peter lo sujetó suavemente del rostro.

—La gente como usted y como yo no puede estar junta y menos en esta clase de lugares. Si sabe lo que le conviene, no va a volver por aquí, porque así como abunda la carne que se vende, también hay quienes reciben dinero para cuidarla a costa de lo que sea y usted no parece la clase de hombre que traiga un arma o sepa pelear para defenderse. ¿No se supone que usted bien podría pagarle a una modelo de revista para que haga las cosas que a usted se le antojan? ¿No se supone que es un hombre de modales exquisitos y refinados?

Tony se hizo a un lado. Insistió.

—Yo te quiero a ti. Quiero que vengas conmigo. Lo que se te ocurra, lo que quieras, pídelo.

Esos labios rojos se abrieron lentamente para que aquella lengua sensual y húmeda que resguardaban, se regocijara lamiéndolos.

—¿Sabe qué quiero? Que ya no regrese. La última vez me metí en un problema por su culpa y creo que esta noche, voy a correr con la misma suerte y hasta a usted le va a tocar si sigue de necio. Y no quiero su dinero porque no acepto tarjetas de crédito ni cheques al portador. A diferencia de usted, yo no tengo una cuenta bancaria ni un nombre que me de credibilidad ante ciertas instituciones. Creo que a los banqueros no les gusta recibir gente como yo para cambiar cheques, y mire que ya lo he intentado algunas veces y pues he terminado echándolos a la basura. Adiós señor Stark. Regrese a su mundo, allá donde la gente bien como usted tiene otra clase de asuntos que atender.

Tony se quedó mirando como aquella ensoñación se iba caminando hacia el callejón en el que la vio desparecer una vez. No se iba a dar por vencido.

—No me siga, sé que viene detrás—dijo aquella voz afeminada.

Tony apretó el paso y se detuvo cuando vio que aquella sedosa silueta se recargaba contra un muro para esperarlo. El millonario se plantó frente a ella.

—¿Siempre es tan insistente?

Tony se permitió ser arrogante un poco más.

—Cuando algo me obsesiona, sí.

Se acercó más y más hasta quedar frente a ese cuerpo delgado que se tallaba contra la pared.

—¿Qué quiere?

—A ti. Te quiero a ti.

Otra vez la sonrisa de sirena.

—¿En serio? Casi siempre dicen que me aman o que me van a sacar de trabajar, que me tendrán como reina en la casa, pero no les creo. Ni siquiera cuando me muestran las llaves de un auto o un departamento.

Tony sintió que la sangre le hervía como hacía años atrás. Los celos otra vez.

—No te voy a prometer cosas que no te voy a cumplir.

—Lo sabía.

Tony se acercó. Pudo aspirar aquel perfume dulzón, fino. Aquella esencia que era un requisito obligatorio en ese trabajo.

—Pero puedo darte lo que quieras y eso lo sabes—prometió el millonario, seguro de que el trato se estaba cerrando.

Tony sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando aquellas delgadas manos lo sujetaron por los hombros para acercarlo. La tibieza de su aliento a tabaco y la calidez de su cercanía. Los ojos entrecerrándose y la boca preparándose para darle un beso. Tony se acercó y pudo sentir la delicadeza de ese rostro rozando el suyo. Rodeó con sus manos aquella breve cintura y se acercó tanto como nunca hubiera pensado. De repente, un dolor agudo se manifestó debajo de su vientre en cuanto sintió aquella rodilla delgada golpear con fiereza sus crecientes ansias. Se dobló sin poderlo evitar y aquella silueta se liberó de su agarre.

—Lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz. Eso es todo y váyase antes de que sienta ese dolor en las costillas o en todos lados. No me provoque. Pego más fuerte que una chica de verdad.

Tony trató de resistir aquel dolor punzante mientras veía que esa delicada pero aguerrida figura se perdía en la profundidad de ese callejón. Realmente, su mente siempre obraba en contra suya. Si en la mañana y en la tarde la había pasado pensando en la vulnerabilidad de ese par de ojos marrones que lloraban desconsolados en la madrugada, ahora podía darse cuenta de que era parte de su oficio el tener que defenderse de patanes como él.

No trató de enderezarse para seguirla. No tenía caso. Su único consuelo, mientras veía que ese par de piernas de alejaban, era saber que él siempre sería Tony Stark y estaba dispuesto a conquistar a esa fantasía que nuevamente, lo había seducido sin querer. Esa ensoñación encarnada era letal pero atrayente, como la belladona.

***

Entró casi corriendo cuando escuchó que la tos de su tía se había intensificado. Unos minutos más tarde y de seguro tendría que estarla llevando a urgencias.

—¡May, respira!

El rostro enrojecido de la mujer le dijo que aquellas crisis no iban a parar en un rato. Estaba muriéndose de miedo pero tenía que mostrar aplomo. La sentó y buscó el inhalador. Aun le quedaba uno y se lo dio.

—Tranquila, tranquila, aquí estoy.

Aguardó pacientemente hasta que la mujer empezó a estabilizarse. Entre los ataques de asma y los constantes mareos, era cuestión de tiempo para que un día Peter ya no la encontrara esperándolo, como siempre hacía. La recostó en la cama y sin perderla de vista, botó lejos los zapatos que llevaba puestos. Se estaba muriendo de sueño, pero no quería que May se pusiera peor. Tal vez tendría que ir con su jefe a pedirle otro préstamo entre esa interminable lista de adeudos que tenía. Sabía que el viejo Nick no le cobraría nada y que le seguiría pagando su sueldo, pero la vergüenza lo aquejaba.

“Si no lo hubieras pateado, quizá estarías con él, te hubiera dado mucho dinero pero nada te garantizaría que May estuviera…”. Se detuvo cuando pensó en eso que tanto lo aterraba.

Escuchó la respiración acompasada de su tía y aprovechó para desvestirse y desmaquillarse. Era un hecho que ya no volvería a la escuela. Ya no había materias que salvar, ni con la mínima calificación. Todo se había ido al carajo otra vez. Esperaba que al menos la furia de Wade no fuera tan terrible en cuanto se enterara que no había podido librar el semestre en esa escuela que le había conseguido por enésima vez y que tampoco había conseguido ningún cliente, porque ya eran dos noches consecutivas sin ganar nada y no estaba en condiciones de retar la irascibilidad en el temperamento del tipo.

El último intento de cliente después de haber dejado a ese millonario en el callejón, le pidió justamente lo que hacía meses se negaba a hacer y que le provocaba un asco superior a todo el que siempre sentía. Cada vez se encontraba con tipos que le pedían hacer cosas que él no quería. Antes era fácil poner la mente en blanco y fingir en los momentos adecuados, por más degradante que fuera la situación, pero a últimas le costaba trabajo siquiera mirarse al espejo y ver su reflejo sin sentir coraje consigo mismo. Aquella figura de cejas altivas, esa mirada que seducía y los labios abultados, casi obscenamente coloreados, le parecía burda. Ese cabello negro y corto que cubría los suyos, los finos y castaños que escondía, le daba un aire de seducción que ya no quería. Cada vez tenía que exagerar más el maquillaje en esos ojos color caramelo, que a la menor provocación, se enrojecían e hinchaban por el llanto.

Ya no quería ocultarse bajo el disfraz que le había otorgado cierta protección, cierta inmunidad. Los ajustados atuendos que usaba, ya no solo revelaban su piel y la delgadez extrema de su cuerpo, sino que amenazaban con dejar al descubierto su dolor, su pena y su hartazgo. Los tacones altísimos que usaba, ya no podían ayudarle a soportar todo el asco que sentía de sí mismo. Esa bisutería barata que usaba para deslumbrar, contrastaba con lo apagada que estaba su alma. Estaba cansado de ser una burda imitación de algo que no era en realidad. Estaba cansado de seguir negociando con su cordura esa dicotomía tan marcada, lo que era en el día y en lo que debía convertirse por las noches.

Miró a May. Ella era la única razón por la que podía seguir haciendo eso, pero al ver los pobres resultados de su deprimente labor, había decido que daba lo mismo seguir haciéndolo o al igual que muchos de sus vecinos, conseguirse un trabajo mediocre en el que lo explotaran por horas sin recibir la paga adecuada. Ya no había tanta diferencia, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que esta vez su suerte fuera distinta. No le importaba quedar desfigurado. No le importaba que, como lo habían amenazado otras veces, su rostro quedara marcado por cicatrices imposibles de borrar.

“Ácido o una navaja, tu elige, cariño”.

Le preocupaba que la fueran a tomar contra May y que él quedara peor que al principio. Que la furia y la violencia se ensañaran contra ella y rompieran esa forzada tregua que había negociado. Wade ya ni siquiera lo buscaba como amante ni lo tenía tan vigilado como hacía años, simplemente lo tenía a su merced y Peter lo sabía. No podía irse hasta que le pagara todo lo que le debía o hasta que el hombre se cansara y lo dejara en paz, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder de buenas a primeras. Si la salud de May no fuera tan frágil, se escaparía con ella y la pondría a salvo en otro lugar.

Si tuviera alas, las abriría sin dudarlo pero no podía.

Dejó a May en su habitación cuando estuvo seguro de que ya estaba mejor y fue a la suya a colgar la ropa que había usado esa noche. Acomodó sus instrumentos de trabajo y miró los restos de aquel labial enrojeciendo sus labios. Aun le dolía el golpe que tenía en la boca, pero no le prestó mayor atención.

Abrió su cajón para contar el poco dinero que le había quedado como reserva para casos de emergencia y que ya no era suficiente. Miró aquella cajita que no se había atrevido a abrir, pero que era su último recurso. Tenía una semana guardando ese letal encargo.

“¿Para qué las quieres?”, le había preguntado uno de sus clientes.

Ser amistoso con algunos de sus compradores había tenido ciertas ventajas, al menos, cuando se pensaba en un plan de escape tan desesperado como ese.

“Son para mí y para alguien a quien amo con todas mis fuerzas. Digamos que mi romanticismo no tiene límites y me gustaría saber qué fue lo último que muchos locos y poetas pensaron mientras les hacía efecto. No es como que lo vaya a hacer hoy o en estos días, pero nunca se sabe cuándo una buena novela romántica puede desbordar la inspiración. Anda, dime que sí me las conseguiste”.

Miró las dos cápsulas. Le dolía terriblemente saber que una era para May y otra para él si es que la situación se tornaba peor de lo que ya era. Se la daría mientras durmiera y después de comprobar que funcionara, él colocaría la suya en la boca y la mordería. Temería la culpa en lo que el efecto se manifestara, pero el cianuro era su última alternativa.


	5. Dualidad

Peter suspiró. La madrugada otra vez lo había tenido despierto al borde de aquella vieja mesa y con el café frío. Dio un ultimo sorbo y fue a ver a May. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, ella no tenía que saber la verdad y él no estaba dispuesto a contársela.

El día anterior, le habían dado un certificado parcial con las calificaciones de ese semestre con la condición de que se buscara otra escuela. No le cobrarían la beca, pero tampoco lo querían estudiando ahí. Peter se le había ido a golpes a un maestro al decir que había gente que no merecía un lugar en esa institución.

“Hay gente de primera y de segunda, eso es cierto y no lo digo yo. La historia lo ha demostrado y es obvio que por eso, las ciudades están divididas en áreas. Usted, joven Parker pone de pretexto que tiene a su tía enferma y que se desvela trabajando, no sé en qué pero yo creo que sólo es un holgazán que quiere causar lástima con su cuento de vivir en una zona marginada. Sea creativo, búsquese un trabajo como mesero, como chofer. Incluso, en estos tiempos, si usted quisiera alquilarse como escort masculino…”

Peter no lo dejó acabar la frase. Dentro de las pocas cosas que Ben le había enseñado cuando niño, fue el saber asestar un puñetazo con tal furia para romper una nariz o para cortarle la respiración a alguien. Eligio la opción menos letal. El resultado fue estar sentado en la oficina del director de la facultad diciéndole que lamentaba la falta de tacto del profesor Hammer y que conociendo sus antecedentes como estudiante y la realidad de su situación de vida, le ofrecían pasarlo en todas las materias, pero que debía buscarse otra universidad para seguir estudiando.

Peter miró con odio al tipo que aun estaba ahí, con el traje manchado de sangre y que había aceptado ponerle la máxima calificación con tal de no tenerlo ni un minuto más frente a él. Peter había salido con su historial académico intacto y con la posibilidad de buscarse un nuevo inicio en otro lado. Esa misma tarde, Wade le había dicho que, después de los pobres resultados los últimos quince días, ya no lo quería.

“Sin trampas. Mejor vete y si vas a seguir haciendo lo que te enseñé a hacer, búscate otro sitio o alguien que te de mejor protección que la que yo te di. Digamos que ya encontré un negocio más rentable que el tenerte aquí. También recorté a otras veinte chicas así que no creas que es personal. Olvida lo de tu deuda, es nada comparado con lo que he ganado en esta semana y si quieres, te doy una semana más para que sigas trabajando en lo que encuentras una esquina nueva, es en serio. Dentro de mi generosidad, en verdad quiero recompensarte un poco de todo lo que me diste, por los viejos tiempos y también te ofrezco paz definitiva, sin amenazas ni nada. Puedes andar a placer por donde quieras sin que nadie te moleste, nadie irá tras de ti, de verdad. Créeme. Hoy es el día que le abro la jaula al pequeño pajarillo para que vuele por sí mismo y busque otros aires. Anda, ya eres un alma libre, mon petit oiseau…”.

Peter pensó que era una trampa, pero preguntando con algunos de sus contactos de oficio, supo que ya era del conocimiento de medio vecindario que ese tipo al que muchos le tenían miedo, estaba despachando poco a poco a sus mejores trabajadoras para centrarse en otras actividades y que lo que menos deseaba, era tener mucha gente a su alrededor. Era un secreto a voces y eso lo puso en alerta. No era una noticia tan buena a final de cuentas, considerando que la policía empezaría a tocar cuántas puertas pudieran con tal de saber la verdad. Todos buscarían atar cabos y Peter irremediablemente estaba en la lista. Por todo eso, no había podido dormir. La luz de la mañana entró por la ventana y pensó en que la mejor opción, seguía siendo esa cajita que le daba miedo usar. No sabía si tenían caducidad o no, pero igual lo intentaría si todo se seguía complicando.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación de May. Fue casi corriendo y la encontró sentada en la cama, se veía ligeramente mejor.

—¿Ya desayunaste, Peter? Se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

Peter fue a darle un beso en la frente.

—Ya estoy de vacaciones. Pasé todas mis materias.

Ver su rostro sonriente lo hizo sentir culpable. Solo le había dicho media verdad. Eran vacaciones y podría buscar un empleo, y si corría con suerte, tal vez otra escuela. May lo despeinó.

—Bueno. Entonces, comamos algo.

Peter la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta la cocina. Se sorprendió cuando vio a May levantarse sola y encender la televisión. Hacía días que ese aparato no se encendía. Las noticias empezaron con su interminable parloteo de tragedias y notas ridículas. Escuchar un poco de ruido lo relajó.

—Peter, ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche? No te escuché.

El chico encendió la tetera.

—Anoche no salí. Ya no voy a hacerlo tan seguido.

May lo miró con expectación.

—¿Pasó algo?

Peter se acercó a besar sus manos.

—No. Pero hablé con los tipos con los que me junto y después de medio convencerlos, les dije que ya no podía salir tanto porque me he sentido algo cansado, pero tranquila —enfatizó al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su tía—, todo está bien, si se puede decir.

La mujer acarició el rostro de Peter.

—Ya no lo hagas. No es necesario. Buscaremos otra opción y…

Peter sonrió tristemente al ver que su tía se aferraba a una esperanza que era incierta.

—Tranquila. Vamos a cenar juntos más noches a la semana, te lo juro. Deja que yo me haga cargo, ¿sí?

El ruido de la tetera lo hizo separarse de May. No tenía cara para decirle que tal vez la tormenta apenas estaba formándose.

***

Tony abrió los ojos. Era el día que tanto había temido que llegara. La ansiedad lo había tenido despierto, maldiciéndose por haberse desecho de sus alicientes y luchando afanosamente contra el impulso de salir corriendo a conseguir lo que fuera para apaciguarla. Se acostó en la cama, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño. Mil y un imágenes, cada una dedicadas a aquel rostro que casi lo había besado pero que solamente se había impuesto otra vez como lo que era: una ilusión, una maldita fantasía que tenía el poder de hacer con su cordura lo que quisiera. Había estado saliendo sin éxito a buscar a esa fantasmal aparición. Dos semanas sin haberla podido localizar. Era escurridizo, hábil pero siempre hallaba la forma de manifestarse en los momentos menos precisos.

Se levantó y solo se cambió la ropa. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de arreglar su barba. Tal vez cuando regresara se metería a dar una ducha, pero la inquietud lo estaba devorando. Tomó las llaves de su auto más discreto y salió rumbo a aquel otro lugar al que había estado yendo para tratar de encontrar al chico al que había herido con su desprecio. Si no podía encontrar ese par de piernas que tanto lo desquiciaban, por lo menos esperaba tener éxito y valor para hallar el edificio en el que una vez había entrado para sobornar a su conciencia.

Manejó escuchando las noticias. Tres muertos en la madrugada cerca de esa zona. La policía no tenía conocimiento de quienes estaban detrás de esas despiadadas ejecuciones, pero se recomendaba estar alerta. Apagó el radio y siguió manejando hasta que encontró la dichosa tienda en la que una vez, le amenazaron sutilmente con no volverse a aparecer. Estacionó el auto y bajó. Era temprano y aun estaba cerrado, pero el dueño estaba afuera barriendo.

—Vaya que es necio, ¿eh?

Tony sonrió por compromiso.

—Buenos días.

—¿Va a comprar café? Aun no enciendo la máquina.

Tony metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me espero. No tengo prisa.

El tendero abrió la puerta y Tony entró detrás de él. El aroma a café delató la mentira de aquel hombre.

—Viene por Peter. ¿Qué quiere saber?

Tony lamentó haber sido descubierto.

—Recordar en qué edificio vive. No puse atención a los grafitis.

—¿Sólo eso? —dijo el tendero mientras le acercaba un vaso con café caliente.

Tony suspiró.

—Usted dijo que el chico es muy orgulloso, que no confía en nadie.

—No lo ha olvidado.

—No. No he podido.

El tendero se acercó a cerrar la puerta y volteó el letrero para indicar que aún no daría servicio.

—Vaya al grano. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto Peter?

Tony suspiró.

—La culpa me está matando. No hay día en el que no piense en él por lo maldito que fui. Quisiera ayudar pero no sé cómo. No hallo una forma en la que me pueda disculpar y esa vez que fui, sentí que lo ofendí y no lo hice con esa intención.

El tipo sacó un habano de su caja y lo encendió.

—¿Usted fuma? —le preguntó a Tony mientras le ofrecía uno.

—Hace tiempo que no lo hago. Muchas gracias pero será en otra ocasión.

—Ya veo —dijo el tipo mientras cortaba la punta y aprestaba los fósforos—. Peter fuma y fuma mucho. ¿Toma?

Tony no entendía el punto de aquellas preguntas.

—Lo tuve que dejar. Tengo problemas con la bebida.

—Peter es capaz de tomarse una botella de vodka él solo o dos o las que se tenga que tomar y nunca lo va a ver tirado de borracho. ¿Se droga?

Tony apretó los labios.

—Hace años que lo dejé pero me lo cambiaron por calmantes, así que es la misma porquería. ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas?

El humo del habano por poco lo hizo toser.

—Porque hay algunas cosas en común que usted tiene con el chico. Salvo por eso, se parecen en algunas cuantas más y debo advertirle que veo a Peter como a un hijo.

Tony pensó en levantarse e irse, pero la curiosidad se acrecentaba.

—Entiendo que quiera proteger al muchacho de alguien como yo, pero creo que usted no ha entendido que…

El moreno lo interrumpió.

—Usted es el que no entiende nada. Un tipo como usted que viene de buenas a primeras a buscar a ese pobre muchacho, puede que les parezca fascinante a algunos, pero a mí me preocupa.

Tony miró su vaso de café.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la vida no es un puto supermercado en el que usted viene para escoger a una persona a la que le va a hacer una obra de caridad y ya. Se trata de uno de los chicos más valiosos que vive en este vecindario de mierda y si me entero que sólo quiere burlarse de él, créame que le haré desear estar muerto. ¿Ahora sí me entiende?

Tony dio un sorbo a su café sin importarle quemarse la lengua.

—Perfectamente.

—Bien —dijo el otro—. Le decía que tiene muchas cosas en común con él, y una de ellas y creo que es la forma en la que puede empezar a doblegar ese orgullo que lo caracteriza, es ofreciéndole un trabajo de verdad en una de sus empresas o una beca o algo. Ese chico tiene una mente impresionante y lo único que lo detiene, es este puto lugar y la mala salud de su tía. Esa vez que lo vio ahí en la farmacia, iba a comprar los medicamentos que la pobre May necesita. Yo les he ayudado muchas veces y lo hago gustoso, pero sé que Peter está muy apenado y no me viene a pedir ayuda justo por eso, porque le da vergüenza.

Tony bajó la mirada.

—Puedo hacer eso sin ningún problema.

El tendero habló mientras el humo escapaba de sus labios.

—El asunto aquí, es que Peter no va a dejar que usted se acerque de buenas a primeras y tengo que advertirle de algo y no es que me ande metiendo en sus cosas ni en su vida privada, señor Stark.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

—No nos hagamos tontos. Usted se la pasa recorriendo la 59 y la 48 tanto como puede en una noche. Todo el mundo o al menos por aquí, mucha gente lo sabe y lo comenta a viva voz. Insisto, no me interesa lo que hace usted con su dinero ni con su tiempo, pero si yo me entero que…

El tendero se detuvo cuando vio el desconcierto en el rostro de Tony.

—No lo sabe, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a millonario.

Tony supo a dónde iba ese comentario.

—¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Qué alguien planea extorsionarme con fotos o lo que hago cuando voy para allá? ¿Es Peter el que está tomando fotos para devolverme la humillación? ¿O acaso…?

Se detuvo cuando vio el semblante serio del tendero.

—No hay fotos todavía, pero usted va insistentemente buscando siempre a la misma persona y los dos sabemos quién es.

Tony frunció el ceño. No le quedaba del todo claro lo que aquel hombre le quería decir, hasta que él solo cayó en la cuenta. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

—No es cierto…

Nick dio una bocanada profunda y apagó su habano en el cenicero que se desbordaba.

—Peter es al que va a buscar todas las noches y aunque muchos de aquí también lo saben, nadie dice nada porque saben que el chico no se va a detener hasta tenerlos en el piso, pidiéndole perdón de rodillas. Pararse en la esquina todas las noches, no es algo que lo haga sentirse orgulloso pero es la única forma que ha tenido de sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

Tony respiró tan profundo que le dolió. Negó con la cabeza.

—No es cierto. No puede ser…

El tendero negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando me di cuenta, pensé que usted también era uno de esos bastardos que lo acechaba para querer humillarlo o molestarlo porque al fin lo había descubierto y que encima, tenía todo el cinismo como para venir a humillarlo en su propia casa. Pero por lo que veo, fue una maldita casualidad.

Tony dio un último sorbo a su vaso. El café ya se estaba enfriando, no así su desconcierto.

—No lo sabía —repitió Tony sin salir de su asombro.

El tendero respiró y miró su reloj.

—Ya son casi las ocho. Cuando no va a la escuela, viene a esta ahora a comprar las cosas para el desayuno, en caso de que no haya ido hoy. Ha estado faltando mucho por lo mismo. Entre su trabajo y la salud de su tía, el pobre no se da abasto. Si quiere abordarlo, le advierto que puede terminar con la nariz rota o algo más. Fue una suerte que esa vez sólo lo haya corrido mediando palabra.

Tony se quedó callado recordando el coraje y el aplomo del chico. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió cínicamente.

—Digamos que mi entrepierna ya lo comprobó una vez.

—¿Usted lo ofendió? —preguntó secamente el tendero.

—No necesariamente. Sólo le pedí hablar con él y… me pateó los bajos.

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en la tienda.

—Entonces le cayó bien. De otra forma, en serio que hubiera terminado en urgencias.

Tony agitó el vaso casi vacío.

—No lo sé, pero de verdad que nunca quise ofenderlo y quiero ayudarlo.

Nick se levantó a servirse más café y le trajo otra bebida a Tony. Sacó un cigarro normal y lo encendió.

—Empiece por no mencionarle que ya sabe a qué se dedica—atajó el hombre—. Su vida ha sido toda una tragedia y lo que menos necesita es que alguien se lo recuerde por su oficio. Acérquese poco a poco, gáneselo a la buena y en serio, no abuse de quién es usted y no quiera comprarlo ni lo quiera deslumbrar con todo lo que tiene. Sé que está mal que le diga esto porque no soy quién —dijo Nick—, pero abórdelo por la cuestión de la escuela.

Tony miró extrañado al hombre y esta vez tuvo cuidado de soplar un poco el humeante café que tenía. Nick continuó.

—Dígale que anda reclutando gente para que trabaje con usted o algo por el estilo, algo que tenga que ver con las cosas que a él también le interesan y que de verdad sea algo que usted va a cumplir. Tal vez esto le ayude a armarse una coartada creíble que el volver a aparecerse con disculpas tontas que sólo lo van a desesperar —dijo mientras le extendía un viejo recorte de un periódico escolar—. No creo que Peter le cuestione el hecho de que usted anda haciéndola de caza talentos y que de esa forma se haya enterado de él. Eso suena más creíble que si solo se aparece de buenas a primeras en su casa, otra vez.

Tony tomó el recorte y después de haberlo releído más de dos ocasiones, se ofreció a pagar el café y los adeudos que Peter tenía con el tendero, pero éste se negó. Otra vez había gente demostrándole que la generosidad tenía varios rostros, incluso por muy duros que éstos lucieran o por limitados que fueran sus recursos en comparación con los que él tenía. Salió aun aturdido, con el vaso de café en la mano y con el recorte en la otra.

Entró a su auto, esperando a que el chico saliera pero no. Más de dos horas y el sol de la mañana ya estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Miró ese gastado recorte. Tenía un año que se había publicado la nota en un periódico universitario. Una joven promesa en el campo de la tecnología estaba haciendo su arribo y el proyecto con el que había ganado el premio de ese encuentro entre tantas escuelas, incluso de mayor renombre, era algo que le interesaba a Tony.

Tal vez sólo sería cuestión de rastrearlo en su vida como estudiante, pero eso tomaría tiempo y le causaría más ansiedad. Sabía que si solamente se aparecía saludando como si nada, entonces sí conocería la furia de aquel temperamento que se escondía tras ese par de ojos cafés y semblante amable, pues era lo que la foto demostraba: el rostro de un chico cándido, sencillo pero cuya mirada era difícil de interpretar si es que nadie sabía nada de él, de su realidad. Suspiró mientras ponía el radio otra vez para tratar de distraerse, pero sabía que era inútil.

—Y este es el momento en el que quisiera saber cómo usar todos esos conocimientos estúpidos que tengo, para siquiera poder acercarme sin salir lesionado o sin lastimar más a nadie…

Tony seguía clavado en su asiento. No entendía cómo era que aquella imponente tentación encarnada que él veneraba en sus recuerdos, también fuera el mismo chico al que en su ira, había vejado una vez sin que el otro se pudiera defender al instante. Aquella ferocidad que se escondía bajo la más sensual de las representaciones en la noche, era la otra cara de la misma moneda. Ese rostro terriblemente sugerente que veía en cuanto cerraba los ojos, era el mismo que en esa foto, pese a sus intentos de querer lucir sereno, expelía una intensa aura de desamparo, de fragilidad. Aquel par de labios delgados pero burdamente cubiertos con labial rojo que había visto en más de una ocasión, eran los mismos que esbozaban un tímido y débil intento de sonrisa mientras sostenía aquel reconocimiento en esa foto. Aquellos cabellos cortos y casi ondulados de esa foto, no tenían nada que ver con la tentación que producían aquellos que Tony sabía, eran falsos y negros como la noche, tentadores.

Dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, era algo difícil de saber. Aun con lo que había escuchado esa mañana, Tony no podía concebir la idea de que uno fuera el día y la noche, de que ambos eran el mismo reflejo de la tragedia, de la injusticia, de la saña con la que la vida podía obrar en contra de los que menos tenían. La pureza en una foto y la voluptuosidad llenando sus recuerdos. Saber su nombre real pese a haberlo escuchado una primera vez, solamente lo hizo sentir peor. Esa vez, no cobró sentido, no tenía tanta importancia, pero ahora quería tratar de entender porque el otro se despersonalizaba cada noche, cómo usaba su personaje para tratar de sobrevivir a los riesgos que su profesión llevaba. Eso era algo que la mente de Tony, no podía comprender del todo pese a lo obvio que era en realidad.

Lo peor no era eso, no era solamente saber una parte de la verdad, sino darse cuenta de que ahora se sentía terriblemente abrumado y tentado por la manera en la que lucía el chico sin ese burdo y sugerente disfraz. Le aterraba darse cuenta de que con solo verlo en una foto, aquel tenía todo el poder que poseía su alter ego nocturno, incluso un poco más. La ansiedad y la obsesión del primer encuentro, pronto fueron doblegados por la casi morbosa fascinación de ver el verdadero rostro de aquel al que había humillado una vez sin saber quién era en realidad.

Tony cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la angustia lo apretaba con fuerza. Tal vez podía darse un pequeño permiso para tratar de lidiar con una realidad ajena que se había cruzado en su camino. Un cigarro o un trago, lo que fuera, pero sabía perfectamente que ese era su detonante para volver a caer en esa espiral destructiva. Se desabotonó la camisa y se quitó el saco porque sentía que no podía respirar bien y que su propio cuerpo le estorbaba, que no cabía en él. Se sintió aprisionado por el ardiente abrazo de la desesperación y sabía que debía resistirlo si es que en verdad deseaba tratar de hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en su vida. Bajó las ventanillas para sentir que el aire caliente no lo estaba calcinando más de la cuenta.

—Respira, respira…

Apretó los ojos sintiendo que no podría salir bien librado de esa situación. Aquella desvalida figura se seguía apareciendo en su mente, los dos frente a frente: uno montado en sus tacones, el otro mostrándole al mundo que era alguien con capacidades sobresalientes. Las lágrimas de ambas figuras cobraban al fin su sentido y eso lo aturdía. No podía soportarlo. No podía aceptar que le había sumado más humillaciones a aquel pobre chico cuya historia completa desconocía pero debía ser tan terrible como para haberlo orillado a tomar una decisión tan tremenda como esa. Él, Tony, solo había sido un tipo caprichoso que solo se preocupaba porque nadie se atreviera a interponerse entre él y su invicta racha de placeres, pero el otro no. El otro debía aceptar condiciones por más degradantes para tratar de salir adelante, por mérito propio. Debía aceptar las humillaciones que gente como él, como Tony, solamente ejecutaba sin interesarle que debajo de todo eso, había un ser humano, alguien que se estaba muriendo de sufrimiento en vida por razones justificadas.

Tal vez realmente, al final, no tenía caso abordar a ese chico del cual no sabía gran cosa y del que no sabía, si terminaría causándole más daño en lugar de verdaderamente, poder ayudarlo.


	6. I don´t know

Peter salió a la calle. May se había levantado a cocinar y le dijo que no era necesario comprar nada, pero él ya no tenía cigarros. Por razones obvias, tenía que salirse a fumar para no terminar de joder la pobre salud de May y de paso, iría a hablar con Nick para decirle que ya podría estar de tiempo completo ayudándole. Sabía que no era mucho lo que ganaría, pero era mejor estar con él escuchando sus sabios consejos y regaños, que andar buscando un empleo para el cual no estaba listo.

Ese señor era el único que fungía a veces como padre y como apoyo emocional porque siempre tenía las palabras correctas. Era el único que lo hacía medir su enojo y que le decía que solamente si la situación era muy desesperada, podía actuar en consecuencia. Era el único con el que podía ponerse a beber desenfrenadamente sabiendo que estaba en un lugar seguro y que no lo juzgaba ni le hacía preguntas estúpidas. Era el único que lo alentaba a seguir adelante, sin dejarse vencer y no se refería a seguir soportando ese trabajo de mierda que tenía, sino que le decía que a pesar de ello, no abandonara sus sueños. Era el único que sabía lo inteligente que era.

Entró a la tienda y la enorme sonrisa de aquel hombre le hizo sentir un poco de paz.

—¡Miren lo que trajo el viento por acá!

Peter sonrió y fue a abrazarlo. Era un hombre enorme y sus delgados brazos no alcanzaban para rodearlo.

—Nick, cuánto gusto.

—¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Quieres café? ¿Cómo amaneció tu tía?

Peter se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar cada pregunta para responder adecuadamente.

—Ya, gracias. Sí, por favor. Muy bien, mejor que nunca.

Nick se apresuró a darle un vaso de café y le dio una cajetilla de cigarros mientras le daba uno suelto.

—Muchas gracias.

—Ya sé que vienes por el primero del día. ¿Qué dice la escuela?

Peter trató de resumir en una frase que sonara convincente el desastre causado, pero no podía engañar al exagente de narcóticos y ahora comerciante.

—Me corrieron. Golpeé a uno de mis maestros y me premiaron. Me dieron un certificado validando las materias y pues heme aquí, tratando de que May no descubra el desastre y que esa boleta me sirva para buscarme otra escuela. Yo creo que voy a esperar un año antes de regresar a la universidad.

Nick encendió otro cigarro y procuró que el humo no le diera en la cara a Peter.

—¿Golpeas a un profesor y te pasan las materias? De haber sabido, lo hubiera hecho. Tal vez ya sería abogado o doctor y aun tendría ambos ojos.

Peter sonrió. Las pocas sonrisas sinceras que aun le quedaban eran para May o para él.

—Pues sí. Tal vez debiste haberlo intentado.

Dio un sorbo a su café y sacudió la ceniza del cigarro.

—Oye, me imagino que ya escuchaste lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?

Nick fue por otro café para él.

—Fuerte y claro. ¿May ya lo sabe?

Peter tomó el cigarro y le dio una bocanada.

—Le dije que ya no estaría saliendo tanto, pero no sé cómo decírselo. Tampoco me lo creo mucho.

—No tienes por qué. Todos sabemos que nadie sale tan fácilmente y es justamente cuando debemos estar más atentos. No te puedes confiar.

Peter asintió.

—Pues sí. Por eso quiero trabajar antes de salir corriendo. No es que quiera ver cómo se van dando las cosas y no creo que Wade realmente vaya a dejar de seguirme, pero quiero ser cauto. Debo seguir jugando su juego, aun cuando no sé que vaya a suceder realmente.

—Me gustaría otorgarle el beneficio de la duda —dijo Nick—, pero todos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para que sigan con lo suyo. Ya empezaron a limpiar las calles y por lo visto, se alió con un pez gordo. Tres muertos para comenzar.

Peter empezó a tamborilear sus dedos nerviosamente mientras daba otra fumada.

—Por eso no quiero ser obvio. Wade ha de estar esperando que salga corriendo de aquí para empezar de nuevo. Hasta me dio una semana extra, pero no sé si tomarla o no. No sé qué vaya a pasar.

Nick salió del mostrador a acomodar unas cosas.

—Pues sigue con eso. Digo, tienes que dejar que te vean aunque ya no trabajes como tal. Ya sabes que el viejo Nick no va a dejar que te pase nada tan fácilmente. Con este único ojo, aun puedo cuidarte de lejos y lo sabes.

Peter apagó el cigarro e inmediatamente encendió otro. Tendría que empezar a dejar poco a poco ese terrible hábito, pero sabía que tardaría tiempo antes de dominarlo.

—Pero no te corresponde hacerlo, ya lo habíamos hablado y…

Nick miró al chico que aun iba en esa improvisada pijama.

—Pero tampoco me cuesta nada hacerlo. Es lo bueno de que me deban favores en todos lados de la ciudad. Por cierto —dijo mientras regresaba a tomar su puesto—, ¿qué quería ese Stark la vez que vino?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Ya pasaron como mil años de eso.

El hombre empezó a limpiar el mostrador.

—No, yo pregunto de la vez que fue a tu casa. ¿Qué quería?

Peter dejó el cigarro sobre esa pila de cenizas que se desbordaban del recipiente.

—Nada. Esa vez el muy imbécil me empujó en la farmacia y fue a disculparse conmigo a la casa. Lo mandé al diablo.

La voz del hombre sonó inquisitiva.

—¿Sólo eso?

Peter levantó la mirada.

—¿Te conté que en las noches me ha ido a buscar?

—¿Y ya sabe quién eres? —preguntó Nick tratando de fingir desconocimiento.

—No. No creo, no se ha dado cuenta pero le tuve que dar un pequeño aviso, como la frágil chica que soy —dijo Peter con cierto tono burlón.

Nick no pudo evitar carcajearse de solo imaginarse la escena.

—Y si te volviera a buscar, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Peter fumó profundamente, con calma.

—Nada. Es la clase de tipos que creen que porque tienen dinero pueden comprarse a la gente, pero si les das una lección, huyen despavoridos. Lo que sí, es que me sorprende su insistencia. Digo, ¿qué le hace pensar que puede comprarme a mí cuando todos sabemos que se puede pagar a la mejor puta de la ciudad? No lo entiendo.

Nick se puso serio.

—No lo decía por eso, Peter. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado hablar de tu trabajo y que no te juzgo y que jamás lo haré. Más bien yo me refería a qué harías si un día aparece otra vez por aquí, a buscarte a ti, a Peter.

El chico jugueteó con su vaso de café.

—¿Por qué tendría que venir a buscarme a mí? Todos sabemos que no tengo nada extraordinario que ofrecerle al mundo, menos a él. Si esa vez dentro de sus delirios le remordió algo su conciencia, pues allá él. Un tipo como él, justamente se las vive de amenazar, de amedrentar y de demostrarle a todos el poder que tiene. ¿Por qué vendría a buscarme a mí? Si te contara de cómo lo he estado tratando en las noches, creo que entenderías por qué no…

Nick iba a decir algo, pero tuvo que atender a los clientes que empezaron a llegar. Peter se metió a ayudarle, alcanzándole las cosas que los compradores pedían. La gente sacaba el dinero y él les daba lo que pedían. Justo como hacía en las noches.

—No lo sé —dijo Nick mientras se acercaba a la caja a entregar el cambio de uno de ellos—. Leí o escuché que anda lanzando una convocatoria para becas y eso, por lo de su empresa. ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta?

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras le cobraba a una señora.

—¿Stark? ¿Haciendo convocatorias públicas? Pero si el tipo es un pesado, él solo contrata gente que ha estudiado en escuelas reconocidas y eso, después de que se han graduado y ya tienen cierto renombre como investigadores. Nunca busca novatos como yo.

Le sonrió a la anciana a la que le entregaba sus cosas. Nick habló.

—Pues yo no sé. De algún lugar lo saqué y creo que anda buscando gente como tú. ¿No ganaste un premio el año pasado?

Peter hizo malabares para sostener las cosas que una mujer le aventaba una tras otra sobre el mostrador mientras empezaba a cobrarle.

—Pues sí, pero un premio de universidad a nivel local no es lo que a él le interesa.

Nick se enjugó el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Menos de cinco minutos en los que las amas de casa iban corriendo a comprar cosas y justo estaban despachando a la última, otra prostituta que iba para comprar algo de desayunar para alimentar a sus hijos. Peter la conocía, pero ella a él no al verlo como un chico. Era una rusa que acababa de llegar como indocumentada y Wade se ofreció a “ayudarla”, pero ella trabajaba por su cuenta. Era la única que se oponía a ser doblegada por el poder de ese tipo.

—Puede ser, pero si esa vez me dijiste que le ganaste a escuelas más importantes, no veo por qué el tipo no pudiera hacerla de caza talentos un rato.

Peter fue al refrigerador de sodas y tomó una lata en cuanto la mujer salió.

—Como si esas cosas pasaran. ¿Has estado bebiendo, Nick? —preguntó burlonamente Peter.

—Lo de siempre —contestó aquel—. Ya falta poco para que el doctor me diga que tengo cirrosis y como eso no se cura, seguiré tomando hasta el último día. Ya tengo una botella reservada para la ocasión y tú eres el que se va a quedar con esta tiendita de mierda y mis discos, ¿eh? Ya te puse en mi testamento. No es mucho, pero prefiero saber que mi pensión se quedará en las manos correctas. Hablo en serio.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías.

—Es eso o morir a manos de unos ladroncillos de poca monta. Por eso, prefiero el alcohol y espero que ese tipo realmente un día aparezca frente a ti ofreciéndote un mejor porvenir. Ese día, voy a estar muy feliz por ti y yo personalmente, te voy a ayudar con la mudanza.

Peter suspiró al saber que eso era parcialmente cierto. La gente que más amaba se iba saliendo poco a poco de su vida y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Era bueno fingiendo, haciendo de cuenta que no pasaba nada, pero no era suficiente. Trató de seguirle la corriente a Nick.

—En fin. No creo. Stark es la clase de hombres que lee cosas importantes, no periodiquillos estudiantiles y no, no sé. Si no te conociera, dirías que estás alucinando, ¿eh, Nick?

El hombre se rio.

—Nunca pierdas la esperanza. Hasta un hijo de puta como yo pudo redimirse. Yo no veo por qué alguien como tú que en verdad es valioso no podría tener esa oportunidad. Los milagros tardan, pero sí existen.

Peter no quería dejar más tiempo sola a May y se dirigió a la salida.

—Puede ser, pero ya sería mucho. Oye —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza para disimular su ansiedad—, quería peguntarte si mañana puedo venir a trabajar porque ya estoy de vacaciones y la verdad necesito dinero. Entre que pienso si pararme un rato o no en una esquina, necesito distraerme un poco. Shuri se ofreció a cuidar a mi tía durante el día mientras la dejemos usar el internet, que es lo único que puedo pagar y ya sabes que su hermano y su primo siempre la están molestando. Necesita un lugar seguro al menos en el día…

Nick lo miró con dureza que luego se transformó en condescendencia.

—Me gustaría decirte que dejes que esa niña resuelva sus asuntos, pero no se puede. Deja que ella se haga cargo de May y pues, ya veremos con qué podemos ayudarla. Si Stark se aparece ofreciéndote un buen trabajo, dile que ella te venga a cubrir aquí y yo veo cómo la ayudamos y vemos cómo cuidamos a May, pero que eso no sea pretexto para que dejes ir una buena oportunidad. Aquí también hay internet para que haga sus trabajos. María estará contenta de tener una niña con la cual pueda platicar en las noches, siempre ha querido tener una niña pero la edad ya no nos ayuda. El señor Fury y la señora Hill rescatando niños en necesidad desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Peter sonrió.

—Gracias, Nick. En serio que no sé cómo pagarte todo esto.

El viejo ajustó el parche en su ojo.

—No es nada.

Peter se acercó al mostrador y tomó la cajetilla de cigarros que sabía, era regalada. Se encaminó a su edificio y vio un carro estacionado. Vio al conductor y apresuró el paso. Sabía que Nick tenía voz de profeta, lo había comprobado muchas veces pero temía que eso mismo hubiera atraído a aquel tipo insoportable, ese que no lo dejaba dormir y que era su única fantasía, que era el único que de imaginarlo, le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido por nadie más. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba cuando el tipo cerraba las portezuelas con una rapidez y violencia increíbles solo para darle alcance.

—¡Hey, espera!

Trató de ignorar esa voz y subió tan pronto como pudo esas escaleras llenas de viciosos y basura. Peter buscó las llaves en su pantalón y alistó la de su puerta. Vaya que el millonario era rápido pues iba justo detrás de él. Wanda, su molesta vecina estaba parada en el pasillo. Era la única que atendía clientes en la comodidad de su casa.

—¿Todo bien, Peter? Creí que Wade te había despedido. Con eso de que se deshizo de la mitad de sus niñas, creí que también a ti te había retirado de la calle…

El chico trató de ignorar ese comentario, pero se dio cuenta de que traía al cuarentón detrás de sí, casi pisándole los talones. La voz casi aletargada de la chica lo puso tenso.

—Hola, guapo, ¿otra vez por aquí? ¿Quieres algo especial? La pequeña Wanda puede darte una probadita de sus talentos… —Peter frunció el ceño al escuchar las impertinentes insinuaciones de la chica.

—No. Gracias —contestó aquel.

Peter, en su nerviosismo, dejó caer las llaves y vio que una mano firme las recogía antes que él. Levantó la mirada y se topó de frente a ese porte imponente, a esos ojos que lo enloquecían. Aquel perfume era el acabose. Tony Stark estaba otra vez frente a él.

Peter le arrebató las llaves y se desesperó al ver que no podía sujetar la correcta.

—¿Peter? — preguntó Tony.

El chico se dio la vuelta ignorándolo.

—¿Qué quiere?

El millonario lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y Peter estuvo tentado a golpearlo una vez más.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Apenas iba a responder cuando otra voz sonó.

—Cariño —sonó esa voz melosa cerca del pasillo—. Si nuestro pequeño gorrión no quiere hacerte nada, esta dulce brujita siempre estará complaciente para ti. Si a él no le gusta el griego, con mucho gusto yo te demuestro las delicias de Sokovia… Que no te engañe con su pijama de Hello Kitty. Eso sólo demuestra por qué Peter es la ama y señora de la 59 y la 48, aunque su especialidad sea el sesenta y nueve.

Peter se recargó sobre su puerta, sintiendo que la vergüenza lo quemaba despiadadamente al tiempo que las carcajadas de esa drogada chica lo delataban. Tony lo soltó para acercarse y darle un fajo de billetes a esa chica. La joven los miró pero el cuarentón la sujetó con fuerza.

—Por favor, así déjalo. Vete a dormir o a comer o no sé. Ya no nos interrumpas.

Peter quiso aprovechar para meterse corriendo a su cuarto, pero sabía lo necio que era el magnate y él también quería saber el motivo de su visita. Le ardía la sangre solo de saber que Wanda estaba dispuesta a tirarse a Tony Stark aun cuando no hubiera paga de por medio. Esperó a ver que la pelirroja se metiera a su departamento para volver a enfocar su atención en él. Cuando Tony regresó con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Peter aprovechó para hablar.

—Bien, señor Stark —dijo burlonamente—. Creo que ahora sabe a qué se refiere la zorra esa y siendo así, ya no tengo anonimato que guardar. Lo escucho.

La voz de Tony era como un susurro.

—No vine por eso. Ni siquiera…

La rapidez con la que la mirada de Tony subió para posarse sobre él, lo dejó helado. Peter siguió fingiendo aplomo.

—¿Me va a decir que no lo sabía? Por lo menos finja un poco de sorpresa. Como le dije esa vez, puedo ser quien usted quiera que sea y sí, soy un pobre y asqueroso prostituto en cuanto se oculta el sol y que se viste de mujer para atraer la atención de tipos igual de desesperados o frustrados como yo. ¿Qué quiere?

Tony se acercó como esa vez en el callejón. Peter tragó saliva.

—Escúchame por favor. Venía por otra cosa, pero no tenía idea de que…

Peter sonrió cínicamente.

—Claro. Este es el momento en el que yo finjo sorpresa. ¡Este es el puto momento en el que yo le creo que usted no sabía nada y…!

Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que aquel daba un puñetazo en la pared, centímetros cerca de su rostro.

—¡Te suplico que me escuches, por favor!

Peter sabía que esa reacción era todo, menos una plegaria.

—¿Usted, suplicándole a una basura como yo? Sí escuchó a qué me dedico, ¿verdad?

Tony trató de mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

—Eso no me incumbe. Yo solo quiero ayudarte, por favor.

El chico se mordió el labio y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos cafés empezaban a enrojecerse por el llanto.

—¿Cuál es su fantasía? ¿Humillar a la gente? ¿Qué lo excita? ¿Ver cómo la escoria y la miseria se juntan para darle un espectáculo digno de usted? ¿Fingir que es el salvador que con sólo extender su dinero, rescata a los perdedores como yo, aunque sea por unos minutos hasta que se corra? Pídalo. Pida lo que sea porque es la única vez que lo voy a atender. Piénselo bien antes de que me arrepienta. De día no doy servicio, pero puedo hacer una excepción, porque a eso vino, ¿no?

—No, no es lo que tú crees.

El joven se acercó demasiado y Tony retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero Peter lo obligó a pegarse contra la pared.

—¿No? ¿Quién le habló de mí? ¿Qué le dijeron de mí?

—No es lo que estás pensando. ¡Escúchame por favor!

—¡No! ¡Escuche usted por una puta vez en su vida! —gritó Peter mientras las lágrimas caían inevitablemente— ¿Qué peluca quiere que me ponga? ¡No tengo muchas pero puedo hacer milagros con lo que tengo! ¿Me quiere con cabello rubio? ¿Pelirrojo tal vez? ¿O quiere a la morena? ¡Porque esa es la favorita de todos! ¿Quiere algo más extravagante para pedírselo a Wanda? ¿O qué carajos quiere de mí? Porque según lo que se le ocurra, es lo que le voy a cobrar y mire que los fetiches los cobro muy caros y no, no hago tríos. ¿Dónde va a ser? ¿En su auto o en la calle? ¿Lo quiere en el elevador o le digo a la verdadera Felicia que me preste su cuarto?

Tony apretó los puños. Al fin sabía quién era aquel al que andaba buscando y no tenía nada que ver con aquella fantasía que había alimentado por años ni con aquel del que había escuchado solo desgracias. Cerró los ojos. Esa voz que no podía recordar estaba cargada de reproches. Peter siguió con su letanía de reclamos.

—Los hombres como usted le pagan a la gente como yo para saciar sus más asquerosos instintos y para eso nos alquilamos. Los hombres como usted no vienen a juntarse con la gente como yo para ofrecer disculpas.

Tony se hizo a un lado y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Peter ahora lo siguió.

—Ah sí. También muchos se van antes de cerrar el trato y eso es tiempo que a mí nadie me recupera.

El millonario lo encaró.

—Vine por la nota que descubrí en el periódico de esa universidad. Vine porque no creí que fueras el mismo chico de esta nota y al que muy estúpidamente empujé en la farmacia. ¡Vine porque tú eres lo único que puede salvar mi compañía! —gritó mintiendo.

Peter lo miró fijamente. El orgullo habló por él.

—¿Sólo eso? No le creo. Me parece que está confundido.

Tony sacó aquel recorte viejo en el que se mostraban sus proezas como investigador a tan corta edad. Peter sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—¿Me vas a decir que este no eres tú? Yo vine a buscar a ese estudiante que promete mucho, lo demás no me importa.

Peter le arrebató el recorte y no pudo evitar que su rostro se enrojeciera por la vergüenza. Ahí estaba él, en esa foto, sonriente sosteniendo esa medalla, creyendo que podría haber un mejor futuro para él. Era un golpe bajo el que alguien supiera de su doble vida, que alguien dijera que había una oportunidad para él. Peter siguió llorando pero su orgullo no lo dejaba ver más. La voz calmada del millonario era el tiro de gracia.

—Vine pidiendo informes de ti. Todos coinciden en que eres alguien que vale la pena y de lo demás yo no lo sabía. No me interesa si es cierto y aun si eres ese al que he ido a buscar en las noches, no me importa. Todo lo que quiero es ayudarte y de forma incondicional. ¡No puedo permitir que un talento como el tuyo se desperdicie porque…!

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas.

—¿Sabe que una sentencia de muerte pende sobre mi cuello y aun con todo el poder que usted tiene, eso nunca se va a olvidar? ¿Cómo va a enlodar el nombre de su compañía con la doble vida que yo tengo desde hace tiempo? Usted no es del tipo que parece pelear a puño limpio y…

Tony se acercó y lo sujetó de la barbilla.

—¿Tú crees que eso me importa? ¿Quién es tu padrote? ¿Cuánto le debes?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—No es tan fácil como cree y lo mejor es que nunca lo sepa. Mejor váyase, no se meta en un problema por alguien que no lo vale. En serio, váyase por favor.

—¿No? Deja que me haga cargo. Déjame sacarte de aquí. Yo te dije que no te iba a prometer cosas que no pudiera cumplirte y sé que sí te puedo cumplir y qué no. No tengo miedo. Sólo quiero que me escuches. Lo demás es lo de menos…

Peter empezó a llorar. Su futuro dependía de su soberbia y su miedo, pero si las cosas eran así de fáciles, quería creer en eso y no en la seguridad del cianuro.

—Lo van a hostigar.

—No importa.

Las lágrimas caían abundantes sobre su piel y no podía controlarlas.

—No lo van a dejar en paz. Le van a hacer la vida imposible…

—¿Crees que eso me asusta? Soy Tony Stark y he tratado con gente que realmente merece estar muerta o en la cárcel, no le tengo miedo a hacerle el bien a quién realmente lo necesita y lo merece. Vine por ti, vine por ese chico que tiene algo bueno que ofrecerle al mundo. No me importa lo que hayas tenido que hacer para salir adelante, porque eso solamente me da la razón.

Peter sintió que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nada era tan fácil y salía bien a la primera. Los milagros no existían, los espejismos sí.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que le creo. Que justo en estos momentos usted es la solución a todos, absolutamente todos mis problemas y yo le creo. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo la gente no va a buscar nada sobre mí? ¿Usted va a arriesgar su prestigio? ¿Y los que digan que Tony Stark gusta de ir a buscar a un prostituto travestido a la calle? ¿Lo va a soportar? Van a sacar muchas cosas que…

Tono le ofreció un pañuelo y esta vez Peter no lo tiró.

—Ellos no saben con quién se van a meter. No sé quiénes son ni qué te han hecho, pero si tú me escuchas, te darás cuenta de que puedo con eso y más. No tengo dobles intenciones. Me disculpo por todo lo que pasó antes y sé que fui un idiota contigo, pero por favor, confía en mí. Déjame ayudarte, déjame ayudarlos a tu tía y a ti.

Peter sintió que no podría controlar más tiempo el movimiento de su quijada. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo que las cosas simplemente no eran así, tan sencillas como aquel hombre quería hacerle creer, pero algo en su interior por primera vez le decía que confiara, que nada peor podría sucederle de entre todas las cosas que le había tocado vivir.

—¿Está seguro?

—Completamente.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere a cambio? Porque nadie da nada solo por que sí.

Tony se acercó y lo tomó de las manos. Estaba seguro de que esa descarga de energía también la había sentido el chico frente a él.

—Solo te pido que confíes en mí, que hoy mismo tu tía y tú se vayan a casa, conmigo. Que trabajes de medio tiempo para mí, que retomes tu vida justo donde la habías dejado antes de que todo esto sucediera. Sólo te pido eso.

Peter no pudo evitar arrojarse para abrazar a Tony. No sabía qué más decir. El millonario lo abrazó torpemente y Peter estuvo así un rato hasta que escuchó la voz de su tía llamándolo.

—May… mi tía, tengo que ir a verla y no sé qué le voy a decir…

Tony secó las lágrimas del chico con su mano.

—Te acompaño, necesito hablar con ella, pero por favor, déjame manejar esto. ¿De acuerdo? Deja que de ahora en adelante, yo me haga cargo de todo, por favor.

Peter buscó la llave y abrió lentamente la puerta. Dejó que Tony entrara primero y suspiró. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía sucederle si por primera vez, las cosas realmente parecían empezar a salir bien para él?


	7. Sueño

Peter miró la hora en el reloj. Era un viejo hábito difícil de olvidar. Apagó la computadora y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. Aunque no tenía ningún pendiente como tal, la ansiedad seguía siendo algo constante. Recogió sus cosas y regresó a su habitación. Escuchó pasos en la sala y sin salir a asomarse, sólo preguntó desde adentro.

—¿May?

Tardó en recibir respuesta.

—No, soy yo. ¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?

Peter suspiró y su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente.

—¿Le importa si lo alcanzo más tarde? Tengo algo que hacer… Por favor.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pero si llegas?

Peter cerró los ojos.

—Sí, le prometo no dejarlo plantado otra vez.

La cordialidad en esa voz era abrumadora.

—No te preocupes. Te veo en un rato.

Peter respiró profundamente. Fue a darse una ducha y mientras el agua caliente empezaba a caer sobre sus cabellos, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

Había regresado a la escuela. Sus notas eran sobresalientes y aunque ya no se liaba a golpes con nadie, tampoco andaba con la guardia baja. Tenía al fin un trabajo de medio tiempo y su tía seguía bajo vigilancia médica. Aunque su salud iba mejorando poco a poco, debía estar bajo la supervisión de un par de enfermeras que se turnaban para cuidarla. Seguía sin tener amigos cercanos, excepto uno, al que aun quería como si se tratara de un padre para él y del que no se olvidaba.

Esa tarde había ido a ver a Nick y el hecho de visitar su antiguo vecindario lo tenía así: angustiado, ansioso. Aunque el hombre agradeció su visita, tampoco lo instó a que se quedara mucho tiempo. Peter sintió que algo andaba mal y tras mucho insistir, se enteró que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

“Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es seguir bajo el amparo de ese señor que te ha estado ayudando. No veo a qué viniste”.

Peter fingió entereza ante aquellas palabras que más que reproche, sonaban a advertencia.

“Vine a verte y porque quiero saber si Shuri…”

“Esa niña está bien, no te preocupes por ella. En serio te lo digo, ya no tienes a qué regresar. Las cosas se empezaron a poner peor de lo que ya estaban y no sé por qué un muchacho becado y muy afortunado como tú, tendría que volver aquí, a este sitio que no tiene más que malos recuerdos que ofrecerte. Por cierto, leí que presentaste un proyecto en la semana de ciencias y que te fuiste a Alemania representando a tu universidad…”

Peter se dio cuenta de que Nick no quería contarle nada de lo que deseaba saber y a su pesar, tuvo que ponerlo al día de la manera en la que poco a poco se iba haciendo de un nombre en los concursos nacionales e internacionales. Sintió que era una conversación forzada, pero continuó hasta que vio entrar a la tienda a una de sus antiguas compañeras de oficio, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. Lucía apresurada y bastante avergonzada por lo obvio de su aspecto. Aquellos moretones en el rostro y los dedos marcados en el cuello hicieron que Peter reviviera viejos recuerdos. Sabía qué era lo que pasaba cuando se seguía dentro de aquel trabajo por mucho tiempo y cuando se era mercancía a expensas de los antojos del dueño o del cliente.

Una vez que la mujer salió el tendero lo miró fijamente y Peter empezó a ponerse nervioso. Nick habló.

“Lo más que puedas estar alejado de todo esto, lo mejor para ti. ¿Crees que no te andan buscando o que no saben con quién estás? Y te lo digo no para que andes escondiéndote o con miedo, sino más bien porque tienes a alguien que te está cuidando y no va a permitir que algo malo te suceda, debes entender que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Un buen día ya no me vas a encontrar y creo ya no falta mucho. Maria y yo nos vamos a ir lejos. Ni siquiera creo vender o rentar el puto edificio ni traspasar la tienda. Esos malditos andan haciendo lo que se les da la gana y no hay quien pueda detenerlos, menos ahora que Wade tiene más poder en la zona y la policía hace lo que él diga. Así que es cuestión de semanas, tal vez días…”

Peter se enteró que el edificio en el que antes vivía se había vuelto un refugio de indigentes y drogadictos y el que alguna vez fue su único hogar, ahora era un cuarto que hacía las veces de habitación de hotel y más de un crimen se había cometido ahí. Nick le pidió que se alejara y que ya no regresara, menos si ahora su vida había dado un giro en favor suyo. Peter había jurado no regresar, pero procuraría estar al pendiente. Nick solo lo despidió con una sonrisa triste.

“En todo caso, si llegara a necesitar ayuda, créeme que no dudaré en pedírsela a Tony. Tú quédate tranquilo y sigue adelante con tus cosas. De verdad. Salúdame a tu tía”.

Nunca había visto a Nick como esa tarde: inquieto y preocupado. Aunque por órdenes de Tony él ya tenía chofer y alguien que lo cuidara mientras andaba fuera, no podía evitar pensar en que en estaba siendo acechado. Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Tony había ido a ofrecerle su ayuda y aunque el millonario no escatimaba en recursos y había cumplido su palabra de estar al pendiente de todo lo que le sucediera o necesitara, Peter sentía que no era suficiente, que la tranquilidad tan ansiada nunca iba a llegar.

Peter salió de la ducha y mientras estaba abriendo los cajones, cayó en la cuenta de que nada de lo que veía lo terminaba de convencer. Era sencillo simplemente ponerse la pijama y fingir estar cansado u ocupado, pero sabía que ya había desairado en muchas ocasiones a Tony. Buscó la cajetilla de cigarros y aprovechando que su tía había ido al teatro, encendió uno y lo fumó con lentitud. Había procurado no fumar dentro de aquel piso tan enorme y aunque tampoco había restricciones al respecto, no terminaba de sentirse cómodo, en casa. Algo le faltaba, algo lo hacía seguir sintiéndose insatisfecho.

Buscó algo qué ponerse para al fin, aceptar subir a cenar con su mecenas, a quien desde la primera noche en la que se mudó a ese inmenso y elegante edificio en la zona más exclusiva de Nueva York, no volvió a acompañar y cuyas invitaciones nunca pasaban de eso, de ser meras cordialidades que no llegaban a cumplirse pero que por lo mismo, seguían siendo una constante. Cuando recién llegó a vivir con Tony, Peter se sorprendió mucho de ver en el millonario a un hombre amable, que parecía no tener nada que ver con ese que describían las revistas y los periódicos que ensalzaban sus virtudes como empresario pero también como un despiadado competidor y cuyo irascible temperamento, parecía haber quedado en el olvido.

Se miró al espejo y se sorprendió de ver que al menos su rostro ya no se veía tan terrible como antes. Miró las cicatrices en sus brazos. Las quemaduras de cigarros siempre estarían recordándole todo ese pasado lleno de abusos y que parecía distante, como una pesadilla de la que al fin había despertado.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero se contuvo. No iba a ponerse a llorar otra vez como hacía cada noche antes de caer dormido o hasta que la madrugada lo sorprendía. No, si tenía al menos un lugar al cual podía llegar sintiéndose relativamente tranquilo, pero con la sutil amenaza de que algo no iba a salir bien.

—Tranquilo… ya pasó… —se repitió aquel mantra mientras esperaba que no lo traicionaran sus emociones.

Pensó en la vez en la que llegó a vivir con Tony. Aun podía recordar la expresión casi asustada de su tía al verlo entrar y pensar lo peor.

“¿Ahora qué pasó, Peter?”

Le dolía recordar que May a veces lo veía como un gran portador de malas noticias, pero casi nunca le había reclamado eso.

“Señora Parker, buenas tardes. Vine por ustedes, déjeme explicarle por favor”.

Esa tarde Peter se había clavado las uñas en la piel por muchas situaciones. Los nervios, el miedo, el pensar que en serio necesitaban toda la ayuda posible pero que también había dos pastillas en una cajita, mismas que tal vez no tendría el valor de usar. Cuando vio el rostro esperanzado de May, supo que sería un error negarse y seguir fingiendo una dignidad que no tenía. No tenía muchas opciones para salir adelante, no habría otra oportunidad como esa en toda la vida ni en ninguna otra y aunque cuando llegó a ese enorme edificio, pensó que tal vez Tony en algún momento querría sacar algún tipo de ventaja o que habría condiciones ridículas a cumplir. Tal vez tendría que ofrecerle lo único que creía poseer pero que, por experiencia propia, sabía le pertenecía al cliente en turno.

Pero no.

Tony nunca le insinuó nada. Sólo se limitó a llamar a medio mundo y preguntarles qué era lo que necesitaban, que lo pidieran fuerte y claro y aun cuando no tuvo el valor de pararlo en seco, sabía que le debía eso a May. El verla tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía precio y cuando al fin pudo hablar a solas con él, se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba avergonzado en serio.

“Mira, sé que soy un gran imbécil y me disculpo por todo. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada conmigo. Te dije que lo hago de corazón y porque sé que tienes muchas capacidades y por primera vez en mi vida, quiero hacer algo por ti y por otros. Igual no puedo traer a vivir aquí a mucha gente pero sí puedo hacer algo por ellos y eso te lo debo a ti”.

Esa fue la única vez que Peter había estado a solas con Tony por más tiempo del que pudiera recordar. Luego de eso, sólo veía a su nueva asistente o al escolta que le había puesto para que lo cuidara durante el día. A Peter le perturbaba saberse vigilado como siempre, pero al menos esta vez, no había peligro que correr. Después, vino el trabajo.

Era obvio que Tony iba a contratarlo y aunque no sabía bien qué era lo que debía hacer, se conformó con hacer las veces de su asistente pero sobre todo aprendiz y saber que se le pagaba por eso. Tampoco puso objeción. Necesitaba tener algo diferente, algo que le hiciera volver a creer que podría tener un futuro distinto al que hasta hacía unos meses había llevado.

Luego vinieron las tardes trabajando codo a codo con Tony. Era impresionante verlo dirigir una compañía y atender muchas cosas casi al mismo tiempo. Hasta ese momento entendió que era un hombre casado con su trabajo y adicto a hacer que las cosas funcionaran al costo que fuera. Peter solo tomaba nota de todo eso y se atrevió a pensar en que algún día podría ser tan poderoso como él, o por lo menos, poder tener una compañía que fuera eso: suya y por mérito propio.

Pero aquellos sueños volvían a opacarse apenas echaba un vistazo a las cajas que tenía escondidas dentro de su armario. No había podido deshacerse tan fácilmente de todo eso que por mucho tiempo fue su segunda piel, de todo eso que por mucho tiempo lo protegió parcialmente de lo que era su realidad. Le enfermaba no evitar mirar dentro de ellas y ver aquella peluca negra y la ropa que había usado para trabajar. La sangre le hervía al mirar aquellos maquillajes que le remitían a esas noches en las que había tratado de sobrevivir fingiendo que no tenía miedo a nada, especialmente cuando se pintaba los labios de rojo y los lamía para invitar a que alguien lo comprara.

Todo eso estaría ahí hasta que él decidiera tirarlo de manera definitiva, hasta que él mismo quisiera empezar a creer que al fin algo bueno le estaba pasando y hasta que aprendiera a confiar en ese hombre al que casi no veía más que en ciertos momentos al día.

La última vez que Tony se había acercado a él justamente para querer conocerlo, Peter se había excedido. Había pensado que esa ganada tranquilidad se iría al demonio por haberle dicho que no necesitaba que se quisiera meter a la fuerza en algo que no le concernía. Tony se había acercado para disculparse, pero Peter lo había parado en seco.

“Sé cómo nos conocimos, sé que hubo demasiados malentendidos, pero si usted insiste en disculparse o sacar a colación el tema cada vez que puede, mejor quédese con sus cosas y dígame cuánto le debo. No tiene que disculparse por algo que ya fue. En todo caso yo soy el que tendría que estar agradeciéndole hasta porque respiro, pero eso no va a suceder, ¿o eso quiere? Adelante, se lo digo ahora y cuántas veces quiera escucharlo si es que en serio no lo hizo desinteresadamente y quiere a alguien que le acaricie el ego…”

Tony sólo se había ido y Peter sintió que estaba a punto de salir corriendo a la calle, pero el orgullo lo abandonó y el remordimiento y la culpa se habían apoderado de él.

Había sido humillado tantas veces que aceptar la idea de que hubiera alguien dispuesto a hacer algo por él, al costo que fuera le parecía ilógica. Aunque había estado tratando de acoplarse a esa nueva vida, a ese sueño que parecía justamente eso, necesitaba detenerse y pensar, confiar. Creer.

Se levantó y dudó en subir. No sabía de qué podría hablar con ese hombre al que le había puesto una barrera para no decirle más que lo necesario. Las veces que habían hablado era solo por situaciones laborales, pero nada personal. Peter no sabía qué le gustaba a Tony y aunque podría imaginarlo, no quería pensar más de la cuenta en él.

Temblando y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse subió. Cuando entró, vio a Tony poniendo la mesa. Sabía por lo que le contaba su chofer que el millonario todas las noches hacía el mismo ritual, pero nunca sabía para quién era. Peter sentía culpa de saber que aquel imponente hombre lo esperaba cada noche para poder cenar algo, aunque fuera en silencio, pero al escuchar la manera en la que el indiscreto chofer hablaba, sabía que era para él.

“¿Sabe joven? Nunca he visto así de detallista al jefe. Digo, hasta hace unos meses se la pasaba gritándole a medio mundo y un buen día, cambió. Llega temprano al trabajo, ya no hace esperar a nadie y tiene mucho tiempo que no se ha vuelto a parar a buscar compañía, ya sabe a lo que me refiero. Hasta aprendió a cocinar y mire que el jefe en serio no sabía. ¿Por qué está así? Quién sabe, ¿usted de pura casualidad no sabe algo?”.

Peter respiró hondo antes de entrar. Miró a Tony poner la mesa con sumo esmero y acercar un par de vasos y un par de latas de soda. Sabía que estaba sobrio desde hacía mucho tiempo y que no había alcohol en esa casa más que el que Peter llevaba a escondidas de vez en cuando.

—Buenas noches, señor Stark.

Peter sintió un vuelco al ver la expresión del millonario. Era de júbilo y aunque sabía que estaba disimulando tanto como podía, de alguna forma se sintió emocionado también.

—¡Viniste! ¡Pasa por favor!

Peter se sintió apenado ante ese despliegue de atenciones. No había vuelto a subir al piso de Tony y no recordaba casi nada de la decoración. Mientras el hombre trataba de atenderlo lo mejor que podía, Peter miró las paredes. Ni una sola foto, nada que dijera mucho de él ni su pasado. La decoración aunque elegante, era sobria y se sentía una soledad tremenda pese a lo lujoso del lugar.

—No sabes cuánto me emociona que hayas aceptado venir. ¿Qué te sirvo?

Peter se levantó y quiso ayudarlo, pero Tony se lo impidió.

—No, eres mi invitado. Permíteme, por favor.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—No sé qué hacer para…

—Ni siquiera lo digas. Yo…

Peter cerró los ojos.

—Perdóneme por favor por haber sido tan grosero esa vez, yo… Lo siento mucho, señor Stark.

Tony se acercó al chico y puso una de sus manos en uno de los delgadísimos hombros de Peter.

—No pasó nada. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter respiró profundamente y esperó a que ese nudo en la garganta se deshiciera.

—Sí, gracias.

Tony comenzó a acercar los platillos y se sentó frente a su invitado.

—Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue hoy, ¿qué tal la escuela?

Peter se sintió abrumado al escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de Tony.

—Ah, bien. Creo.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Tony mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Peter se rascó la cabeza queriendo disimular su nerviosismo. No le iba a decir aquello de lo que se había enterado ni que había sobornado al chofer para que lo dejara ir solo a Queens.

—No, es que tengo un proyecto que entregar a fin de semestre y la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer.

—Ya veo. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Peter iba a negarse, pero se contuvo.

—Tal vez. Primero necesito bosquejar algo y si de plano veo que no puedo, le tomaré la palabra. Y ¿qué tal estuvo su día?

Tony lo miró sorprendido.

—Pues tranquilo, lo de siempre. Una demanda por aquí, otro contrato por allá… Invitaciones a cenas a las que no quiero ir… ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Me imagino —dijo Peter mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos.

—Y creo que sí lo sabes. Digo, es lo que te va a tocar hacer cuando me retire y creo que podrás hacerte cargo de todo eso.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

—Me escuchaste: te vas a quedar al frente de la compañía cuando yo me vaya. La verdad es que estoy muy cansado y hay días en los que ya no quiero ir a trabajar. Podría atender todo desde aquí si quisiera, pero si te gustan las cosas bien hechas, debes hacerlas tú mismo y no te hagas el ingenuo. Todo este tiempo te he estado preparando, tal vez no de forma explícita pero todo esto va a ser tuyo.

Tony sonrió. Peter sintió que esa sonrisa era demasiado. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo hacer ese gesto que sabía, era reservado para algunos cuántos.

—Pero… ¿no le da vergüenza que alguien sepa quién soy?

El rostro del millonario se tornó serio.

—¿De qué hablas?

Peter se sonrojó. Otra vez la vergüenza de llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

—Mucha gente lo conoce y no creo que de buenas a primeras no vayan a querer saber quién soy o de dónde salí. No creo que la gente con la que tuve problemas se vaya a querer quedar tranquila y no diga nada… Alguien va a hurgar en mi pasado y…

Tony suspiró.

—Y si lo hacen, no me importa. Que digan lo que quieran, pero mi compañía no la voy a dejar en manos de alguien en quién no confío y no conozco. Y es algo que tampoco debería quitarte el sueño porque no voy a permitir que nadie quiera salirse con la tuya y te ataque o quiera dar un golpe bajo por algo que sucedió hace tiempo y que a ellos no les importa el por qué fueron así las cosas. Todo el mundo va a conocer a Peter Parker y ya. ¿Qué si saben algo de tu pasado? ¿En qué les afecta a ellos o en qué me afecta a mí? En nada y a ti tampoco debería seguirte afectando y si eso llegara a suceder, quiero que se las vean conmigo. Que se atrevan.

Peter no supo qué decir. Quería seguir creyendo que ese sueño al que en algunas noches se había aferrado podría volverse realidad, pero era ésta la que le impedía seguir pensando en que las cosas solo sucedían porque sí. Bajó la mirada y procuró comer algo de lo que Tony había preparado para él. No tenía apetito, pero tampoco quería seguirse distanciando más de la cuenta de ese hombre que realmente era su salvador. No quería empezar a verlo como el hombre que lo había sacado de su miseria y su dolor. No quería verle más virtudes de las que en serio poseía y no poder detenerse. No quería reconocer que lo amaba locamente y que no se sentía digno de él.


End file.
